UN DÍA MAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: A veces nos sentimos ahogados por nuestros propios sentimientos y la frenética que resulta la vida, solo nos queda mantener la vista en el futuro y sobrevivir un día más. Y eso Adrien Agreste lo tenía más que claro. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en wattpad Ilustración por ReU
1. UN AÑO MÁS

En la hermosa París en una de sus colonias adineradas, se erguía imponente una mansión de líneas limpias y algunos detalles que recordaban a la antigua Grecia.

De las grandes paredes se escurrían las gotas de lluvia que anunciaban que Octubre había llegado una vez más a los calendarios, creando su propia melodía que era perfectamente audible en todos los rincones de aquel hogar que parecía desierto casi en su totalidad, a excepción de dos habitaciones de todo el lugar.

En la planta baja, se encontraba el estudio donde trabajaba un hombre rubio que poseía una mirada con la capacidad de helar a cualquiera en el más caluroso verano y en la segunda planta, en la esquina del gran ventanal que no parecía tener fin estaba un chico rubio de cálidos ojos verdes, recostado en la pared del inmenso closet viendo cómo la lluvia se estampaba contra el ventanal de su habitación.

Las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de eso era perfectamente visible todo lo que había en el lugar por la luz que entraba desde el exterior. Adrien Agreste se encontraba cabizbajo, aquellas fechas le eran poco agradables a pesar del tiempo y solo aumentaban su nostalgia.

A pesar de eso no podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando, la presencia de la lluvia lo hacían sentirse tranquilo; desde temprana edad le habían fascinado y ahora que era un poco mayor solo sabía relacionarlo con buenos momentos. Pues, aunque el clima significaba que no podía salir a jugar cuando era niño, daba pie a otras actividades igual de divertidas como hacer un fuerte en medio de la sala, ver una película animada o tomar un buen chocolate caliente acompañado de unas cuantas golosinas para brindar calor.

Todas estas incluían la bella sonrisa de su madre que en tan solo una mirada podía transmitir todo el amor que le profesaba. En ese entonces pensaba que la felicidad era infinita, lo cual le hizo más difícil recibir el primer golpe de realidad.

Ese mismo día, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás su madre había fallecido, dejándolo en su situación actual.

Podía recordar perfectamente toda esa etapa de su vida y cómo se había iniciado abruptamente.

Se dio un lunes, en la tarde. Cuando Adrien tenía nueve años y se disponía a jugar en el patio trasero; el olor de galletas recién horneadas había intervenido su camino y con una enorme sonrisa desvió sus pasos hasta la cocina. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer sencilla, que disfrutaba de consentir a su familia; por lo cual era fácil encontrarla en la cocina, preparando galletas de mantequilla que eran sus favoritas.

Y aunque su esposo siempre le recordaba que el chef podía hacerlas amablemente si ella se las pedía no lo hacía. Disfruta realizar esas pequeñas muestras de dulzura.

Adrien giraba en sus manos el balón de futbol con el que pensaba jugar, dejándolo escapar de entre sus manos cuando entró a la cocina. En ella se veía a su madre, desplomada frente a la mesa para cortar, a su alrededor la charola junto con las galletitas que aún estaban calientes al apenas ser sacadas del horno.

La sonrisa que el niño tenía en sus labios se borró en un segundo. Nunca le había costado tanto moverse, pero se obligó a hacerlo mientras gritaba el nombre de Natalie implorando su ayuda. Ignorando las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro por el shock y deseando que alguien le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no fuera a ser así.

Ahora que lo veía en perspectiva se sentía un idiota, había permitido al miedo calarle hasta los huesos en su día. Al mismo tiempo no se lo recriminaba, era un niño después de todo.

Ese año había sido toda una odisea, que pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos incapaz de poder cambiarla.

Pasó de un día a otro sin poder ver a su madre cada día, pues esta se encontraba en el hospital y el único que tenía permitido ir a verla eran su padre, mientras que él se quedaba a cuidado de Natalie. Y sin importar cuantas veces lo pidiera, nunca le dejaban ir a verla; siempre tuvo miedo de saber si realmente se trataba de una norma del hospital o si era su padre que no quería que él fuera. O peor aún, que su madre no quisiera verlo.

A veces es mejor no saber la verdad.

En esa temporada de su vida se había visto obligado a escuchar desde los rincones oscuros las conversaciones que su padre mantenía a través de su teléfono celular, pues nadie le decía nada sobre el estado de su querida madre ni cuándo iba a volver. Escuchando que su padre permitía las cirugías necesarias para la mejoría de la mujer amada.

Gabriel Agreste había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, dando un cambio drástico junto con las circunstancias, nunca había sido el padre más amoroso del mundo; siempre tenía una expresión sería en su rostro después de todo. Pero cuando sonreía siempre era para él y para la mujer que era la luz de sus vidas.

Ahora era un hombre con una mirada vacía por aquella situación mezquina donde sus esperanzas se veían derrumbadas tras cada operación que se le hacía a su esposa; descansando pobremente en el sillón de la habitación de aquel hospital donde se encontraba su emujer, preocupándose por darle ánimos a la fémina cuando eran él y el pequeño Adrien quienes más los necesitaban.

Para el joven chico su situación era simple; lo mejor que podía hacer era no causar problemas de ningún tipo. No podían llamarle la atención en el colegio, que no se le pasará por la cabeza no realizar cualquier actividad que le dictará Natalie, ni siquiera tirar y por ende romper accidentalmente un vaso de cristal puesto que notaba el estrés en el que se encontraba su padre. A veces hasta le daba miedo respirar en su presencia.

Se decía a si mismo que esa era la única forma de ayudar en medio de aquella situación en la que se sentía inútil. Pero es que no había nada que él, ni siquiera su padre pudieran hacer contra el mal que albergaba a la señora Agreste. Solo podían esperar una mejoría.

Llego un día en el que dirigiéndose a su habitación tras regresar del colegio escuchó estruendos en la que era la oficina de su padre, estos habían parado tan abruptamente como se iniciaron dando lugar a un sonoro llanto que no duro más que un minuto, pero que no por eso habían sido menos impactantes para Adrien.

Vio a Natalie pasar a un lado de él sin siquiera ser notado, viendo como entraba en la oficina para después escuchar gritar a su padre que todo estaba bien, que él lo limpiaría. Aquel grito se convirtió rápidamente en un susurro, Natalie tan rápido como entro se fue, ignorando nuevamente la presencia de Adrien que se había quedado inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo principal de la mansión.

El señor Agreste había sentido como la cordura se le escapaba entre las manos en ese instante, pero logro tomarla de vuelta antes de terminar de perder el poco control que aún mantenía, él sabía que aún no podía dejarse vencer, que a pesar de que los doctores dieran una negativa ante la mejoría de su esposa el fin podía darse dentro de años o esa misma noche.

Claro que esta información no había llegado a los oídos del joven Agreste que ahora escuchaba a su padre ordenar lo que fuera que hubiera tirado en su oficina.

Nuevamente lo escucho hablar por el teléfono de su oficina, diciendo que no le importaba lo que dijeran los médicos, ella se mantendría en el hospital y no regresaría a casa sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Ese era el único control que el hombre tenía en todo el asunto y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.

Aquella noche Adrien no pudo dormir, de algún modo entendió que no volvería a ver a su madre y esto oprimía constantemente su pecho mientras lloraba silenciosamente escondido en su cama.

El tiempo siguió su curso, dando paso a días que parecían más tranquilos y que le permitían a Adrien imaginar que ese podía ser el día en el que vería a su madre pasar por el umbral de la mansión, correría hacia él y lo rodearía con sus brazos, llenándolo de besos y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y cuánto le hacía falta mientras que su padre los veía desde el mismo umbral con un rostro cansado pero una sonrisa sincera y el brillo de regreso en sus ojos.

Llenando el vacío que sentía en su pecho y que todo volvería a ser pura felicidad.

Pero así como ese pensamiento le calentaba el corazón, una pequeña voz llamada conciencia le susurraba muy bajito que eso no pasaría nunca y él volvía a concentrarse en cualquier actividad que estuviera haciendo, cada vez más cabizbajo.

A veces aparecía Chloé en su casa para jugar, la pequeña podía hacerlo olvidar, aunque fuera por efímeros momentos lo que pasaba a su alrededor; hija de uno de los grandes amigos de su padre, o al menos eso entendía Adrien que no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba la amistad entre adultos.

Ella seguía siendo una niña bastante mimada a pesar de su edad, cosa que nunca decía en voz alta pues sabía que era un comentario grosero y que aunque fuera real no debía decirlo o podría lastimarla y no podía hacerlo, no a ella que siempre sería su primera amiga.

Pasaron tres meses después de aquel día en el que su padre había perdido el control, era un tres de Octubre, donde el sol brillaba radiante anunciando un gran día. O eso pensó Adrien antes de notar un traje de vestir completamente negro en vez de su característica ropa para el colegio preparada para él cuando salió de darse un baño.

Algo dentro de él le daba mala espina toda esa situación, pero se puso el traje intentando ignorar lo que aquello significaba. Al salir de su habitación para ir a desayunar noto todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; vio todos los arreglos florales inundando el vestíbulo principal. Después de aquello Adrien sudó frío mientras veía cómo metían al mismo vestíbulo un cajón funerario.

Ese día solo pico su desayuno antes de afrontar el día que le deparaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Esta historia esta siendo editada.


	2. SUCESOS

Cuando decidió dejar a un lado su desayuno entró Natalie al gran comedor, posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y le recordaba que debía mantenerse a un lado de su padre y agradecer cualquier comentario que los invitados realizaran.

Adrien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de agradecer las indicaciones, saliendo al vestíbulo del hogar un poco asustado por todo el asunto. No imagino lo tortuoso que el asunto podría ser.

Todas las personas vestían de negro y distintas tonalidades de grises junto a esporádicos detalles en blanco. Cada invitado era amigo y conocido del señor Agreste dado a su trabajo.

Adrien conocía a la mayoría por no decir a todos los presentes, todos conocidos en distintas reuniones realizadas para celebrar el próximo gran éxito de la empresa Agreste; en ellos asistía junto a sus padres, sentándose en medio de ambos frente a la mesa, bailando con su madre alguna canción y siendo limpiado con completa ternura con una servilleta a manos de su padre.

Aquellos bonitos recuerdos parecían ahora tan lejanos.

Se posó frente a su padre que vestía del mismo modo un traje negro, el cual remarcaba su pálida piel y aumentaban el color gris de sus ojeras. Adrien no podía evitar sentirse extraño, tenía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan cerca de su padre y el hecho de tener que estar a su lado para ser ignorado por él a favor de un buen comportamiento frente a otros lo volvía todo completamente surrealista.

Sentía que observaba toda esa situación desde una pantalla de televisión, las personas tomaban turnos para acercarse a los Agreste y darles un sentido pésame, el cual era contestado por un agradecimiento tanto por las palabras como su presencia en ese día.

Eventualmente las personas se alejaban y tenían conversaciones que para los oídos de Adrien resultaban hirientes; pues no podía evitar escuchar como hacían comentarios llenos de lastima por aquella tragedia y seguían sin ningún inconveniente con comentarios respecto algún ¨mal comportamiento¨ de alguna de las personas presentes pero que no se encontraban en medio de aquella conversación.

Le dolía la forma de ser de aquellos que lo rodeaban, entendió que, a pesar de querer sonar sinceros, todo lo que decían era pura formalidad. Lo mismo que el agradecimiento que el daba junto con su padre, pues sus palabras no lo hacían sentirse bien, solo seguían un protocolo que alguien en algún momento redacto para aquella situación.

A nadie le importaba que hubiera perdido a su padre, a nadie le importaba su dolor.

También estaba el hecho de que algo dentro en su cabeza le hacía entender que se encontraba en estado de shock, lo cual le permitía hasta cierto punto ver, escuchar y actuar de manera fría y analítica.

Del mismo modo entendía que en algún momento se pondría a llorar y esperaba que ese momento fuera cuando se encontrara resguardado en su habitación cuando nadie pudiera escucharlo ¨aguanta un poco más¨ se decía a sí mismo. Por alguna razón sentía que su padre se decía lo mismo mentalmente.  
Las horas pasaban mientras que gente iba y venía para hacer los mismos comentarios que ya resultaban trillados. Adentradas las ocho de la noche apareció Chloé junto con su padre, Adrien pudo distraerse por unos minutos con ella; la cual antes de regresar con su padre le regalo un dulce acido llena de pena por no saber si era lo más conveniente en esa situación; el joven rubio agradeció con un abrazo aquel simple gesto.

Ese fue el único contacto sincero que tuvo durante todo el día.

Llego el momento de irse a dormir mientras su padre seguía rodeado de aquellas personas. A Adrien no le gustaba dejar a su padre en aquella situación pero debía obedecer. Al llegar a su habitación se dispuso a comerse el dulce que Clhoé le había regalado; después se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

Eventualmente sintió como el ácido del dulce hacia doler su estómago.  
Nuevamente el clima mostraba un radiante sol que al joven rubio se le antojaba como una broma de mal gusto; se puso nuevamente un traje negro y acompañado de su padre se dirigieron al panteón de París donde ya todos estaban esperando.

Las mismas personas que nuevamente seguían un protocolo. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a los Agreste, esperando el llanto, un gemido, una muestra de dolor... pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada de lo esperado.

Se despidieron, todos fueron a seguir con sus vidas, pero Adrien y Gabriel debían dirigirse a una mansión que ahora más que nunca parecía estar desierta por la ausencia de ella; tenía mucho tiempo que ella no caminaba por sus pasillos, pero ahora era una cruda verdad, no estaria allí nunca más.

Su padre se metió a su Estudio, el rubio se escondió en su habitación.

El llanto nunca termino de llegar para él, pero las pocas veces que veía a su padre podía ver sus ojos rojos, a veces hinchados; el joven rubio sentía que algo estaba mal con él, como si estuviera descompuesto, siendo incapaz de mostrar su dolor.

Pasaron un par de meses y Adrien solo veía como toda su vida cambiada sin poder hacer nada al respecto, seguía sintiéndose como un espectador frente a un televisor.

Lo sacaron del colegio y empezó su aprendizaje desde casa, de un momento a otro tenía gran cantidad de clases extras además del piano que había empezado a estudiar gracias a la figura de su madre; su padre lo había hecho modelar después de tener un problema con el modelo original, volviéndose una de sus nuevas actividades impuestas por su padre y sin saberlo, de un momento a otro, se encontraba preso en aquella prisión.

Él no quería eso, pero en su mente seguía diciéndose lo mismo: lo mejor que puedes hacer es realizar lo que te pidan sin causar problemas; todo es reciente, muy fresco. Tu padre no merece más problemas.

Y así, lentamente, pero a paso seguro se vio envuelto en esa nueva situación, apresado en una jaula de oro en la que él entró apenas abrieron la pequeña puerta de la jaula; cerrándola detrás de él y perdiendo la llave para nunca más dejarlo libre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Esta historia esta siendo editada, corrigiendo la ortografía y la redacción. Por lo cual cambiara respecto a la primera versión.

Lo digo por si alguien cree que esta pasando por un dejavu. (?)


	3. SITUACIÓN ACTUAL

Y continuaba sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada en la puerta del closet de gran tamaño, observando la lluvia golpear el ventanal de su habitación acompañado de su sonido característico; aquel que lo hizo perderse en sus recuerdos y que un dudaban en atormentarlo cuando se sentía más solo.

Era el bonito trofeo en su escaparate de cristal, protegido de cualquier daño que existiera en el mundo tras aquellas paredes y a la vista de cualquiera que deseara verlo sin saber que estaba vacío por dentro.

No tenía ninguna decisión de su futuro, de las actividades que realizaba ni las cosas que debía hacer el día siguiente, cada minúsculo detalla estaba organizado por su padre que siempre decía estar buscando su bien, permitiéndole esporádicos tiempos muertos en los que debía estar en la protección de su habitación o, protegido por su guardaespaldas.

Portándose caballerosamente en cualquier situación y aspirando siempre a ser el mejor en las actividades impuestas. El perfecto chico rico, en su perfecta y despilfarradora vida según algunos.

Sin saber que todo eso lo molestaba y que era una persona de gustos más bien sencillos. Que disfrutaba de ver cualquier serie animada y las malas películas norteamericanas, que le gustaba el sabor del queso procesado que solía servirse con una orden de totopos en lugar de cualquier postre que se le ofreciera en el mejor restaurante de toda París.

Que le gustaba tumbarse en el pasto y ver las nubes pasar y escuchar música que tiende a considerarse ruidosa a una mala mezcla de música electrónica.

Sin sospechar que se levantaba todos los días e intentaba dar lo mejor de sí porque imaginaba que era lo que su madre hubiese querido que hiciera. Porque era incapaz de agachar la cabeza sin sentir que la estaba defraudando y que cada vez que las lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro, estas se detenían rápidamente al recordar lo mucho que ella odiaba verlo llorar.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y resignado se levantó del piso donde se encontraba sentado; le molestaba mucho sentir pena por su vida como si fuera una especie de mártir. Se dirigió a su baño personal, necesitaba ducharse, después intentaría dormir un poco y se prepararía para un nuevo día de escuela en el Colegio Françoise Dupont.

Ese era otro de sus pequeños logros personales, su padre le había permitido regresar a la escuela y era de las pocas situaciones que lo hacían sentirse pleno; ahora tenía amigos nuevamente que le habían demostrado que se preocupaban por él de forma genuina, se había convertido en un héroe para el lugar que lo vio nacer y vislumbró a la chica más fabulosa del mundo entero.

Pensar en ella le saco una ladina sonrisa, recordando mentalmente sus bellos ojos azul cielo, su cabello azabache que mantenía peinado en dos pequeñas coletas, su clara piel que se le antojaba sumamente suave y una figura que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta.  
Pero a pesar de haberlo notado, no era nada de eso lo que lo habían cautivado a tal punto de declararle su amor.

Se habían conocido en medio de un ataque de Hawk Moth, donde ambos se encontraban sorprendidos ante su nueva responsabilidad. Ella actúo de forma nerviosa mientras intentaban entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En su segundo encuentro, la vio parada frente la torre Eiffel sin saber que hacer mientras que la carcomía el hecho de que había cometido un error. Parecía no notar el bien que había hecho y el modo en el que había encarado la situación que parecía sacada de una historieta o película de ficción.

Haciendo menos su propio merito tras salvar a una chica de una fea muerte contra el concreto.

Él estuvo ahí para darle ánimos, lo había hecho de un modo natural pues era su compañera, estaba consciente de que se necesitaban para hacer el trabajo. Lo que no esperaba era el cambio posterior en la chica, ella se levantó al instante para decirle al villano que en ese momento se presentaba ante todo París que no le permitiría salirse con la suya y como acto seguido la vio deshacerse de todas aquellas mariposas negras que permitían ver el rostro del enemigo.

En ese momento Adrien sintió como en su pecho florecía un hermoso sentimiento conocido y al mismo modo diferente a como lo había conocido anteriormente. El joven rubio sintió nacer el amor.

Ella era asombrosa, había eliminado sin saberlo la pesadez que invadía al rubio hace unos instantes con tan solo aparecer en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo suspirar soñadoramente. Disfrutando el sonido de la lluvia que no había dejado de caer.

La madrugada paso regalándole a Adrien un momento de paz sin ningún tipo de sueño extraño que pudiera incomodar sus actividades de aquel día; se cambió el pijama por su ropa usual, peino su cabello y despertó a un pequeño gatito que dormía desde que habían regresado de someter a un akumatizado el día anterior.

No le dijo nada, solo le tendió un gran pedazo de queso para que el pequeño desayunara antes de salir de su habitación y el mismo gato tuviera que esconderse en su camisa.

No se trataba de un gato en realidad, pero si se ignoraba el hecho de que volaba, hablaba y que lo único que comía era queso bien podía pasar por un felino. Al joven modelo le gustaba pensar que era un gato, no porque pensara en su pequeño compañero de cuarto como una mascota, más bien era un modo de protegerse a sí mismo. Le aterraba pensar en hablar de él en voz alta en un momento de torpeza y no saber cómo explicar a lo que se refería.

—Bien Plagg, es hora de irnos —le dijo al pequeño gato justo cuando vio que acababa su alimento.

Era momento de enfrentar un nuevo día lleno de actividades escolares, clases extras y sesiones de fotos. Quizás salvar París con la dueña de su corazón o si el tiempo lo permitía y la energía era suficiente podría salir a dar un paseo entre los tejados. Así era la vida actual de Adrien Agreste.

El día tenía el cielo despejado y el viento se sentía frío a pesar del sol. Tras cruzar la puerta principal del colegio pudo ver a su mejor amigo Nino que se encontraba muy bien acompañado, pues a su lado se encontraba Alya.

Ambos chicos de piel morena, uno con un gran talento en la música y amante del cine mientras la chica era una reportera estrella, que mantenía un blog lleno de los ataques de villanos en París y por ende de la grandiosa Ladybug y su compañero Chat Noir. Decidió dejarlos solos ya que parecían conversar muy gratamente y él no queria arruinar ese momento para su amigo; después podría incomodarlo preguntándole los detalles.

Le parecía curioso el modo en el que se habían dado las cosas, Nino juraba tener sentimientos muy fuertes por Marinette y de algún modo, tras una cita fallida con la chica de coletas por culpa de un akuma, su mejor amigo había declinado sus sentimientos por Alya.

A pesar de no entenderlo le gustaba, veía a su amigo más feliz desde ese día y parecía lo mismo con la morena. No sabía exactamente que pensaba Marinette al respecto, ni siquiera sabía si la chica en cuestión se enteró o no de las intenciones que tenían al invitarla al zoológico. Pero imaginaba que ella se encontraba igual que él, absurdamente feliz por quienes eran sus mejores amigos.

Empezaron las clases, Nino y Alya entraron justo antes que la profesora y Adrien no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada pícara a su amigo cuando este le saludo, causando un enorme nerviosismo por parte del moreno.

Pasaron los primeros quince minutos de clases, la profesora en turno apuntaba ecuaciones en el pizarrón mientras la puerta que daba acceso al salón se abría cuidadosamente para dejar entrar a la dulce Marinette, que había entrado sin que la profesora diera atención a sus acciones hasta que, tras pasar a un lado del joven rubio se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Adrien no pudo evitar girarse al igual que el resto de la clase. Vio como Chloé reía por lo bajo mientras la profesora le agradecía a Marinette por su presencia y le pedía tomar su asiento.

El joven Agreste se levantó para ayudar a recoger las cosas que se encontraban tiradas a lo largo del pasillo mientras que ella actuaba sumamente nerviosa y agradecía el gesto apenas en un susurro mientras ambos tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos. ^^


	4. ELLA

Tras ayudar a Marinette con las cosas que habían salido volando de su mochila, Adrien se sentó en su lugar habitual, intentando tomar apuntes sobre la lección del día. Rápidamente se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estos iban enfocados en su compañera de clases, que una vez más se había visto presa de una de las acciones infantiles de Chloé. Marinette era un asunto especial, la había visto encogerse en sí misma en algunas situaciones y en otras actuar con completa valentía y convicción.

A veces era algo despistada; tropezándose y realizando movimientos raros con sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa o realizando prolijamente un boceto en una hoja cualquiera de su libreta de apuntes.

Sus ojos tenían un bonito tono de azul y su cabello negro le daba un aspecto infantil. Y era consciente de que más de un compañero se encontraba anonadado por su persona.

Marinette tenía, una portada linda que solía llamar la atención, pero un contenido que al rubio le gustaría conocer más a fondo. No lograba entender cómo la chica era incapaz de cruzar dos palabras sin tartamudear frente a él y al mismo tiempo tener el coraje suficiente poner a personas como Chloé en su lugar.

Además de ser una persona que parecía solucionar cualquier problema que pudieran tener sus compañeros de clase de una forma sumamente creativa y sin buscar nada a cambio. Realmente era una persona sorprendente.

Parecía estar siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros.

Y ese pensamiento solo reforzaba la idea de que, si él y Marinette fueran más cercanos, él ya se hubiera permitido ser débil y no podría evitar llorar sus tristezas frente a ella; quien lo consolaría sin juzgarlo y estaría ahí, juntando, limpiando y uniendo todas las partes de su ser para que dejará de sentirse roto.

La idea lo abrumaba al mismo tiempo que lo encantaba, era maravilloso pensar que había encontrado a alguien que lo cuidaría hasta de sí mismo, mientras que le aterraba la idea de mostrar su lado más vulnerable a cualquier persona.

Se había obligado a ser fuerte, a tragarse el dolor y seguir adelante.

También estaba lo otro, pues había notado cómo la azabache se tensaba y tartamudeaba siempre que él aparecía. En un principio esa situación le pareció divertida, imaginaba que la chica se sentía apenada por haberlo juzgado mal el primer día.

Pero los días pasaban y su reacción frente a él no cambiaba, lo cual significaba una sensación amarga; no imaginaba el modo de acercarse más a ella si no se lo permitía.

No sabía cuál podía ser la razón para que Marinette actuará de ese modo con él; no podía ni siquiera imaginar que la chica de bellos ojos azules estaba enamorada de él desde su segundo encuentro.

Y no es porque no se hubiera detenido a analizar la situación, era sólo que tenía mucho tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de relación cercana con nadie más que no fuera Chloé; además de esto el joven rubio era una persona muy inocente, no podía imaginar que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos por él a pesar de que para el resto del mundo fuera algo fácil de notar.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos pareció no notar cuando las primeras clases terminaron hasta que fue sacado de su trance por su amigo Nino.

—Vamos bro, o te perderás todo el almuerzo —Adrien atino a reír ante el comentario del chico moreno —¿qué te ocurre para estar tan despistado? Hermano, enserio, no sé cómo es que los profesores no lo notaron.

El joven Agreste no supo que contestar.

—Buena suerte, supongo —realizó una media sonrisa antes de perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Y es que le resultaba irónico, decir que tenía buena suerte cuando en realidad el representaba a un gato negro con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Sus clases acabaron, igual que todas sus actividades planeadas para aquel día. Había logrado modelar para la nueva campaña de la firma de su padre de forma bastante eficiente a pesar de cómo se sentía por dentro.

A veces se daba miedo a sí mismo, escondiéndose detrás de aquellas máscaras como si fueran su propio rostro, tanto como para que nadie pudiera ver a través de ellas. Las tenía cosidas a la piel, y él no sabía cómo quitárselas ya.

Mantenerse encerrado en su casa era lo último que el joven rubio quisiera hacer un segundo más del necesario, así que, tan pronto como se encerró en su habitación se transformó para dar un paseo nocturno.

Solía sentirse mal por usar de ese modo los poderes que se le habían otorgado para terminar con Hawk Moth, pero necesitaba ese respiro; volverse Chat Noir era permitirse ser él mismo.

Paseo por toda París, le daba ilusión la idea de encontrar por casualidad a Ladybug, pero sabía que ella no estaria transformada a menos de que un akuma estuviera presente.

Solía preguntarse qué tipo de vida tendría Ladybug, cómo serían sus amigos, qué actividades realizaba con gusto y cuáles con desagrado. Por lastima, siempre que le hacia una pregunta personal, ella lo veía con desagrado como si con el hecho de saber su color favorito el logrará descubrir su identidad secreta.

Pero Chat Noir solo quería sentirse más cercano a su lady, ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la identidad de la chica y él había dejado a un lado sus deseos por respetar los de ella.

Sentía que Ladybug era inalcanzable. Y por ese mismo temor de no ser la roca que ella necesitaba para realizar sus actividades como heroína; él se impedía buscar refugio en su amada.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse recibiendo ordenes en cualquier faceta de su vida sin poder realizar ninguno de sus deseos egoístas?

—¿Vas a maullar Chat?

Se encontraba observando la luna desde quien sabe que parte de la bella París, sorprendiéndose en el momento que aquella voz se dejó escuchar.

Se giró al momento, sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	5. GATO CALLEJERO

—¿Vas a maullar Chat?

Fue el comentario que emitió una chica de ojos color cielo y cabello azabache que sin saberlo había estado presente en gran parte de los pensamientos del adolescente en ese día.

El de ojos verdes pensó por un instante que se trataba de su lady. La voz, el lugar y el momento no le permitían unir aquella dulce voz a una silueta diferente a la de la chica que salvaba París cada día.

Por lo cual fue notable la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a la chica que vestía en tonos rosados, hablándole con una sonrisa burlona a altas horas de la noche mientras él se encontraba parado en la azotea del edificio vecino.

Cuando salió de su propia ensoñación sonrió para ella, verla no le resultaba para nada desagradable, sólo lo había tomado con la guardia baja.  
No había caído en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, ni que había interrumpido a la azabache que disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna al tiempo que escuchaba música a través de sus auriculares.

Sin notar que la contraria había saltado en su lugar del susto al ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra negra que después reconoció como el héroe de París.

En cuanto lo vio pensó que algún akuma estaba haciendo de las suyas y que el chico se dirigía a evitar un desastre; pero después de unos instantes notó que iba sin rumbo y que se había quedado ahí, observando la luna.

No había pensado si estaba bien o no, solo se decidió a hablarle como si fuera lo más normal, ellos ya habían tenido un par de encuentros causados por los villanos que aparecían en París y en más de una ocasión Chat Noir la había salvado a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable del peligro. Y no solo eso, él había olvidado su integridad física por salvarla cuando utilizaba aquel traje rojo con motas negras y se convertía en su compañera.

No pudo evitar intentar empezar una conversación con su compañero, fue un impulso dado por la curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Al gato le comieron la lengua?

Intentó sonar divertida, esperando que el chico no la considerará como una chismosa por intentar inmiscuirse en los asuntos de alguien que no conocía. Para su sorpresa, el chico salto hasta su azotea, quedando a un par de pasos de ella para después sentarse cruzando las piernas; ella atinó a sentarse a un lado suyo, deseando no haber confundido las acciones contrarias.

—Veo que una linda princesa no puede perder la oportunidad de escuchar mi seductora voz —respondió con una mirada llena de picardía.

Cuando se trataba de Marinette no podía evitar aquellos nombres cariñosos, le parecían acordes a su personalidad y los decía esperando robarle una sonrisa o quizás un sonrojo. Pero todo lo que logró fue que la chica rodará los ojos.

Ella siempre había pensado que el rubio era un chico demasiado coqueto para el bien común; pues no importaba si se trataba de Marinette o Ladybug, Chat siempre hacia ese tipo de cumplidos y no podía evitar imaginarlo en su día a día haciendo lo propio con cualquier chica que se encontrara.

—¿Qué trae por aquí al mayor superhéroe de la hermosa París? —preguntó sin rodeos, intentando mostrarse como una fan del joven disfrazado.

Él bajo un poco la cabeza y sonrió sin ganas.

Intentaba pensar en una excusa para aquella situación, sin embargo, una mano posada sobre la suya detuvo la búsqueda mental, dirigiendo su atención a los ojos de la chica que lo veía con dulzura, quien parecía entender que no se encontraba del todo bien en ese instante.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Sabes? Aún debo agradecerte por todas aquellas veces que me has salvado —el rubio sintió su boca secarse, sintiéndose incapaz de mediar media palabra.

Se quedó observándola por unos segundos, se sentía como un gato callejero siendo salvado por aquella chica que le regalaba además de una mirada dulce una sonrisa sincera.

Aquello le trajo un buen número de sentimientos contradictorios.

¿Estaba bien qué hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin recibir una sonrisa tan sincera? ¿Estaba mal sentir ese nudo en la garganta de tan solo escucharla? ¿Cómo podía

Marinette entregarle esas muestras de afecto a Chat Noir mientras le rehuía a Adrien? ¿Podía permitirse ser débil, aunque fuera una vez? ¿Aunque fuera muy pronto? ¿Aunque en ese momento era Chat Noir?

El rubio trago saliva en un movimiento tosco, tomando por los hombros a la chica para después esconder su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, abrazando la silueta femenina que se amoldaba perfectamente a él, permitiéndole pensar que todo aquello estaba bien.

La contraría había sentido como sus pulmones se negaban a inundarse de aire por el contacto con el chico, esperaba una broma o quizás una evasiva. Pero ahora estaba ahí abrazándola, mientras ella movía sus brazos lentamente hasta poder posarlos en la espalda del adolescente.

Las respiraciones de Chat Noir se volvieron lentas y pesadas, humedeciendo lentamente el cuello femenino con sus lágrimas, recibiendo como respuesta un agarre más fuerte por parte de la chica, mientras que él la atraía más a él, temiendo que decidiera alejarse en ese instante.

Pero ella no pensaba en eso, se limitaba a reconfortar a su compañero con la caricia que podía propinar con sus manos. Llevando su mano derecha al cabello rubio mientras la izquierda subía y bajaba por toda la espalda.

Su llanto se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más sonoro. Recordándole a la fémina los niños a los que había cuidado y cómo se comportaban tras haberse caído y raspado las rodillas.

Chat Noir se había limitado a llorar a cantaros, sin importar quién se encontrará alrededor y mucho menos lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar al respecto.

Perdiéndose en el contacto de la chica y las suaves palabras que le decía ¨todo va a estar bien¨, ¨yo estoy aquí¨, ¨no hay nada que temer¨.

Él realmente necesitaba aquello y ella no era capaz de negárselo.

Algo muy malo debía pasar en la vida diaria de aquel chico para que ahora se comportará así. Cuando su llanto se aligeró también la posición en la que se encontraban inmersos.

Chat Noir terminó acostado sobre las piernas de Marinnete mientras tomaba su mano derecha entre sus brazos como si de un peluche se tratase y ella acariciaba su cabello rubio con su mano libre, estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que le resultara tan necesario.

Ahora se sentía más tranquilo a pesar de seguir soltando pequeños sollozos, pero había otro sentimiento dentro de él además de la calma. Se sentía querido en los brazos de Marinette, era una sensación que lo había abandonado junto con su madre el día que ella fue al hospital. Ahora no la quería soltar.

Cuando su llanto se calmó del todo, junto todo el valor que tenía para voltearse de tal modo que fuera más fácil ver a su compañera de clases, topándose con sus orbes azules que lo observaban mientras continuaba jugando con su cabello. Sin saber qué decir se dispuso a hablar.

—Lo siento princesa, no estaba en mis planes que vieras a tu caballero derrotado —escucho su propia voz cansada, realmente no tenía ánimos para hablar pero consideraba que le debía una explicación a la chica.

Ella le sonrió antes de bajar su rostro y besar la frente del chico. Acto que dejó sorprendido al rubio.

—Eso no importa Chat, todos necesitamos un momento para desahogarnos.

Las mejillas de Adrien ardieron en un segundo, mientras sus ojos se abrían llenos de sorpresa; estrujando con más fuerza la mano de su amiga. Suspiró sonoramente, no quería irse y alejarse de Marinette, donde se sentía protegido, pero debía hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias princesa, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —beso la mano de la chica antes de soltarla e intentar levantarse, abriendo los ojos de par en par al sentir cómo Marinette se negaba a soltarlo, a que se fuera de su lado.

El rubio volteo a ver a la chica, quien parecía dudar sobre lo que iba a decir.

—Chat, no sé qué es lo que paso pero... si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes venir aquí. Cuando sea.

La voz de Marinette fue sincera, Adrien había aprendido a diferenciar entre un comentario real y uno hecho por compromiso. Supuso entonces que la duda de Marinette era respecto a la forma de crear la invitación, provocándole una sonrisa curvar sus labios.

Chat Noir se hincó frente a la chica, poso sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de abrazarla.

—Marinette, eres un sol —La chica de cabello azabache se ruborizo ante el comentario —ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día —Chat se levantó, se dirigió al barandal y antes de irse hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida.

—Adiós Chat... —Dijo la chica en un susurro, no sabía si Chat Noir tomaría en cuenta el comentario que había hecho, solo esperaba que su amigo se encontrará bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	6. LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR

¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Marinette se preguntaba una y otra vez, recostada en su cama mientras observaba el techo blanco de su habitación. Con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de ideas.  
Estaba simplemente pasmada.

El increíble Chat Noir, aquel chico coqueto y divertido a quien le confiaba su completa integridad tanto como la heroína de París como su identidad civil; le había mostrado un lado que desconocía de su personalidad, a ella, una chica que apenas conocía más allá de un par de encuentros aislados y de brevedad.

Y ahora Marinette no podía evitar preocuparse por él.  
¿Qué tipo de vida tendría? ¿Era feliz? ¿Comía bien? ¿Cuántos amigos tenía? ¿Ha tenido problemas últimamente? Cada una aterrizaban en su mente, atiborrándola cada vez más.

No era la primera vez que se cuestionaba sobre la vida de Chat Noir pero nunca pasaba más allá de un pensamiento banal que era olvidado durante el perezoso pasar del día. Un breve instante en el que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento o si él también tendría problemas con su tarea de matemáticas.

Sintiendo el peso de sus propias palabras. Pues lo habían invitado a regresar. Y él le confirmo que regresaría.

Si el gato pensaba regresar ella debía tener más cuidado que nunca al transformarse en Ladybug, él podría verla entrando a su casa o saliendo del Colegio que estaba considerablemente cerca y descubrirla. Después de todo no sabía cuándo se le ocurriría aparecer.

Era en momentos como esos en los que le resultaba ridículo no conocer sus identidades, pues entre todas las personas de París, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que se conocieran sin los trajes? seguramente era muy baja por no decir nula. Seguramente se verían a la cara y sería lo mismo a verse con los trajes. No significaría nada.

También estaba lo otro, ¿qué hacer si algo les pasaba en su día a día? ¿Si alguno caía enfermo o debía salir del país por algún tiempo por alguna situación familiar? ¿Qué hacer mientras el otro estaba salvando París sin poder contactar con su compañero?  
Marinette cada vez se quedaba con menos fundamentos para no ser sinceros sobre sus identidades. Pero había algo de lo que realmente estaba segura en ese momento.

Pasará lo que pasará en un futuro cercano no le diría que ella era la súper heroína. Chat Noir se había presentado ante ella como nunca lo hizo ante Ladybug a pesar de que ambos confiaban su vida en el otro. Ayudar al chico no era un trabajo para Ladybug, lo era para Marinette.

Se obligó a respirar lentamente, bajo el pensamiento de que quizás estaba sobreactuando todo como era su costumbre.

Pues existía la posibilidad de que Chat Noir no regresara otra vez a verla. Y que él aceptara solo por no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Lo peor era que no había modo de saber que haría el dichoso gato, ya que el chico en cuestión solía actuar por impulso.

Tendría que esperar a que el gato decidiera hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de París, Adrien había regresado a su hogar y al momento en el que decidió acostarme un instante antes de cambiarse la ropa, se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos color cielo que lo había hecho sentir querido.

Ni siquiera escuchó a Plagg que hacia bromas sobre él y su ¨novia¨ mientras comía su querido queso.

Pasando el día siguiente decidiendo si debía o no regresar a la casa de la chica. No le parecía correcto, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía encarar a la chica después de la noche anterior, pero imaginaba que Marinette merecía una explicación de sus actos.

Aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo se había dado la situación.

Durante la noche, Marinette escribía en su diario despreocupadamente cuando un par de golpeteos se dejaron escuchar.

No pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir, básicamente porque no existía otra persona capaz de tocar desde la azotea que se encontraba sobre su habitación. La chica abrió la trampilla que daba acceso a la azotea y cuando Chat Noir se decidía a entrar ella solo gritó.

—¡Espera! —Chat, que aún no decía nada se sintió apenado, quizás había sido una decisión incorrecta regresar; sus orejas se bajaron preocupadas. —Dame un momento Chat, sé un buen gato y espérame ahí.

Marinette desapareció en un momento y regresó con una bandeja de galletas y dos tazas de chocolate.

—¿Podrías ayudarme Chat? —el rubio tomo la bandeja que le impedía ver a la azabache, mientras la chica subía con una frazada —Tendrás que disculparme, pero mi habitación es en este momento un desastre —decía la chica mientras se sentaba y se tapaba con parte de la frazada —Te prometo que para la siguiente vez ya estará ordenado... ¿Qué esperas? ¿No quieres taparte? —la chica le ofrecía el otro extremo de la frazada.

Chat Noir puso la bandeja entre ellos y se sentó a un lado de la chica, la prenda tenía impregnado el olor de su amiga, lo cual lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, aunque aún se encontraba ligeramente nervioso.

—No te preocupes por eso princesa, no me molesta un cuarto desordenado —Marinette río nerviosamente.

El desorden no era lo que preocupaba después de todo sino, la gran cantidad de fotos que tenía de Adrien Agreste. Tendría que quitarlas si es que el chico que estaba sentado junto a ella pensaba seguir visitándola.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Chat, pero hoy no—. La chica intento sonar tranquila, le aterraba que alguien más se enterará de sus sentimientos por el joven Agreste

—¿Sabes? Mis padres tienen una panadería, no sé si ya tuviste la oportunidad de probar algo de lo que venden, pero te traje las galletas que más me gustan. Espero los disfrutes. —El chico sonrió mientras tomaba el chocolate caliente y una galleta.

—Ayer me recogiste y ahora me alimentas princesa. Qué sigue, ¿me pondrás una placa con tu bello nombre? —Chat por fin dirigió su mirada a la chica, ella rio tras imaginar a Chat jugando con una bola de estambre dentro de su habitación mientras ella diseñaba.

—No lo sé, ¿quieres ser mi gatito Chat? Tengo un par de bolas de estambre con las que podrías jugar además de poder cenar dulces de la panadería.

El comentario fue como un susurro lleno de inocencia, que hizo que las mejillas de Chat ardieran, intentando obviar sus pensamientos que terminaron mostrándole nítidamente como él se encontraba acostado en el regazo de la chica mientras esta no paraba de hacerle mimos.

—Suena muy tentador princesa... muy tentador —el chico mordió su golosina, se trataba de unas galletas de mantequilla. Algo dentro del chico dio un vuelco —están deliciosas— dijo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se formaba en sus labios. Después de un momento el chico suspiro e intento justificar su presencia, pero en vez de ellos terminó evocando sus deseos. —Marinette, ¿realmente puedo seguir visitándote?

No pudo evitar sentirse idiota después de hablar, prácticamente le estaba diciendo a una chica que lo veía en ese momento como un gato sin hogar que si quería seguir cuidando de él como la noche anterior. Pero realmente lo quería, por sorprendente que fuera, se sentía a salvo a su lado.

Aun así, era una petición demasiado osada.

Estaba a punto de retractarse, hacer una broma, reír diciendo que la expresión en la cara de la chica valía oro; pero antes de poder hacerlo, noto que la chica tomaba su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Puedes venir cada vez que quieras Chat —el chico se sintió desfallecer. Tomo la mano de la chica que seguía posada en su mejilla mientras se escondía en el cuello de la joven e inhalaba su dulce fragancia.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía correcto estar ahí.

Ninguno dijo nada, él permaneció escondido en el cuello de la chica y ella recostó su cabeza sobre la de su acompañante. Él moría por estar rodeado por sus brazos, pero no sabía cómo expresar sus deseos, era un inexperto en lo que se refería a dar y recibir afecto. Estuvo a punto de acercarse más a ella, cuando noto que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Quiso reír por aquello, no sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo o si ella se encontraba muy cansada ese día, todo le parecía tan etéreo.

La tomo en sus brazos y con cuidado de no despertarla la llevo a su cama, procurando taparla con la frazada que los unía en el exterior para que no pasara frio. Con cuidado quito las ligas que aprisionaban el cabello azabache para que estas no la molestaran. La observo unos momentos, no podía creer que aquella chica lograra hacerlo sentir tan cálido ¿así se sentían todas las personas alrededor de Marinette o era solo él?

Acaricio su rostro con temor de despertarla y acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

—Eres un sol princesa —le dijo en confidencia, mientras sus labios aun rosaban la frente de la chica.

Antes de irse deparó en poner en la mesita de noche la bandeja donde se encontraban las tazas de chocolate y algunas galletas sobrantes. Tomo una antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la trampilla que daba a la azotea para que la chica no pasara frio.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse. Salto por los techos hasta llegar a su hogar, sintiéndose confundido por todo aquello que Marinette lo hacía sentir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	7. NUEVO DÍA

Marinette despertó sin cansancio e inusualmente temprano, el reloj ni siquiera estaba cercano a sonar y a pesar de que la idea de seguir durmiendo atravesó su cabeza no lo logro; al contrario, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la figura de Chat Noir.

Su último recuerdo antes de quedar dormida era la fragancia amaderada de la colonia que desprendía su compañero en sincronía con el masculino olor de su shampoo, el cual quedo impregnado suavemente en la frazada que en este momento la cubría y que le resultaba muy agradable.

Una sonrisa se le escapó sin siquiera ser notada, imaginaba a su galante amigo cargándola cual princesa para que descansara en cuanto notó que se encontraba dormida. El chico era un caballero después de todo.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su cuerpo se tensaba nte el nuevo pensamiento, ¿y si Chat Noir vio las fotografías en la pared? Había que aceptar que así cómo era fácil imaginar al chico llevándola a la cama, podía imaginar igual de fácil al chico observando su habitación y sonriendo ladinamente tras encontrar aquellas fotografías. Listo para molestarla un poco con el tema.

Se levantó de su cama y empezó a quitar rápidamente las miles de fotografías que tenía de Adrien Agreste, como si de este modo pudiera reducir las posibilidades de que el chico con antifaz hubiera visto aquella pared tan comprometedora. No era que le hiciera ilusión quitar aquellas imágenes, pero si Chat ya había regresado una vez, fácilmente podía hacerlo nuevamente. Además, él mismo se lo dijo ¨¿reamente puedo seguir visitándote?¨

En definitiva, esas fotografías debían desaparecer.

Empezó a amontonarlas en una caja que había vaciado recientemente de todo su material de costura, quitó del mismo modo el horario del chico y busco cuidadosamente cualquier objeto que pudiera revelar su amor por el joven Agreste. Resolvió esconder la caja en una esquina, debajo de sus paquetes de telas que acababa de comprar intentando que no se viera sospechoso.

Encendió su computador para cambiar el fondo de pantalla, intentando imaginar los mil escenarios posibles en los cuales Chat Noir podría descubrir su amorío. Marinette realmente tenía un problema al dejar volar su imaginación.

La alarma se dejó escuchar y un pequeño punto rojo atravesó la habitación para que este dejará de sonar.

—Ya despierta Marinette- se escuchó una dulce voz que se encontraba aun somnolienta —debes llegar temprano a tu primera clase.

Marinette rio por lo bajo, su pequeña amiga estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera notó que su portadora se encontraba frente al computador. La pequeña figura rojiza se quedó dormida en medio de la cama, quizás imaginando que estaba sobre la chica de cabello negro.

La azabache decidió dejarla descansar un poco más, realmente no sabía a qué hora se había dormido esperando que ella regresara a la habitación para cuestionarle sobre el chico vestido de gato.

Se decidió por poner música en su computador antes de prepararse para su nuevo día, alistó su mochila y cambió su pijama por su ropa diaria. Nuevamente se escuchó una alarma acompañada de la dulce voz de su pequeña compañera.

—Mari... ¡Marinette! —La criatura rojiza se levantó rápidamente de la cama y volteo a todos lados hasta que vio a la chica parada en medio de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica preparada a tiempo, pero no se comparaba con la que venía a continuación. —¿¡Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Marinette!?- la aludida se puso a reír, obviamente nada en ese día parecía normal.

—Tranquila Tikki, todo está bien.

La chica sonrió intentando calmar a su amiga, pero esta no podía salir de su asombro; su amiga, ya despierta y lista para la escuela, al parecer descansada y en una habitación sin rastro de Adrien Agreste. Algo debía de estar pasando.

—Pe-pero, ¿y las fotos? ¿A qué hora despertaste? ¿Es acaso una broma? ¡porque déjame decirte que no es graciosa! —Tikki volaba, de un lado a otro realizando movimientos muy extraños con sus pequeños brazos.

Era como ver a la azabache en un momento de crisis.

—Tikki, tranquila. Te lo explicare todo—. Marinette le explico lo que había pasado durante la noche a su amiga y cómo le causaba conflicto tener que esconder y ser más precavida en su día a día —hay Tikky, ese gato tonto solo causa problemas.

—Vamos Marinette, de seguro Chat está muy agradecido contigo —la pequeña sonreía, le parecía muy tierno que la chica de ojos color cielo quisiera ayudar a su compañero, sabía que podía quejarse al respecto pero que estaba más feliz de poder ayudarlo.

—Sí, bueno. Me sorprendió un poco ver a Chat de ese modo. Espero poder ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco—. Sonrió un poco pensando en el chico, pero rápidamente expreso temor —¡Tikki! ¿Viste cuándo Chat entró a la habitación? ¿Crees que viera las fotos de Adrien?

La pequeña criatura roja soltó una risita, la verdad es que había observado todo lo sucedido y le divertía que la azabache pensara en las fotografías cuando las acciones de Chat estaban más bien dirigidas a ella.

—Tranquila, Chat Noir no vio las fotos. Vio que estuvieras cómoda y bajo la bandeja que le llevaste.  
Marinette suspiro tranquila, inconsciente de lo que su amiga omitía. Tikki no deseaba engañar a la chica pero no quiso meter en problemas a Chat por una simple muestra de afecto que no tenía nada de malo.

—¡Marinette, llegaras tarde a la escuela! —se dejó escuchar la voz de la señora Dupain desde el piso inferior, cortando la conversación.

—¡La escuela! ¡Vamos Tikki! —La chica abrió los ojos como platos antes de tomar sus cosas y correr al primer piso de la casa, apenas dándole tiempo a su pequeña amiga para esconderse en un pequeño bolso. Marinette estaba destinada a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	8. SONRISAS FURTIVAS

Adrien se sentía flotar a pesar de que se encontraba en medio de una situación extraña en la que no hubiera imaginado caer jamás, no podía negar que se sentía bastante feliz. Más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Agradeció mentalmente a su padre por permitirle ir a una escuela en vez de continuar con sus estudios en casa, sino fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a Marinette, sino fuera por ella él no sabría lo que es sentirse apoyado nuevamente. La chica a sus ojos era increíble.

Realizó sus actividades sin mayor inconveniente, en sus pensamientos se colaba de vez en cuando la chica de ojos color cielo (en especial cuando esta reía detrás suyo durante las clases) y con ella aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida por la gente a su alrededor.  
Nino al notarlo le cuestionó aquel humor tan raro en él, "son solo imaginaciones tuyas" le contestó en más de una ocasión, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa que intentaba mantener a raya sin éxito alguno.

Marinette también noto aquellas sonrisas y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse y preguntarle qué lo tenía tan feliz, contagiándose más de ser posible de su buen humor.

Al final no logró preguntarlo, pero eso no hacía menos la fascinación que sentía de que su gran amor estuviera tan animado aquel día. De seguro se sentiría en un sueño si supiera que aquella situación era gracias a ella.

Llego la noche, la azabache se encontraba terminando su tarea después de muchos intentos fallidos. Cuando cerraba triunfalmente su cuaderno se dejó escuchar un golpe seco en la azotea, seguido de un golpeteo en la trampilla superior de la habitación.

—Puedes pasar Chat —a la chica se le escapo una sonrisa, a pesar de que la trampilla al notar lo cortés que era su compañero, la trampilla se encontraba abierta para él, pero prefirió tocar antes de ser sacado de un modo menos grato que el día anterior. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches princesa, ¿interrumpo algo? —el joven héroe vio a la chica sentada en su escritorio con su cuaderno en mano. —¿Es tu tarea?

—No Chat, no interrumpes y sí, es mi tarea. Acabo de terminarla—. Marinette se levantó para guardar sus cosas en su mochila para el día de mañana —Estaba pensando en prepararme un té. ¿Quieres uno? ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

—¿Puedo tener un café? No me gusta mucho el té —dirigió una sonrisa a la chica que denotaba un poco de vergüenza tras decir aquello.

La azabache soltó una risita antes de desaparecer por la trampilla que daba al piso posterior de la casa. Regresando poco después para encontrar a Chat girando en la silla rosada del escritorio.

—¿Aburrido Chat? —el chico se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a la chica. Pensó que no iba a ser descubierto en su pequeña travesura.

—Sólo veía que tu silla estuviera bien atornillada, no queremos que te lastimes mientras realizas tus tareas —dijo eso mientras cruzaba sus brazos aparentando estar ofendido por el comentario de su amiga.

Ella se puso a reír, Chat tenía unas ocurrencias muy extrañadas de vez en cuando.

—Eres mi héroe Chat Noir, ahora me sentiré más segura cuando deba hacer tarea de matemáticas.

—A sus órdenes princesa —Chat se levantó de un salto quedando frente a Marinette antes de realizar una reverencia.

La azabache se inclinó un poco buscando el rostro del chico con antifaz, quien se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica tan cerca.

—Tu café se enfría —con la misma rapidez con la que se acercó a él se alejó —como no estaba segura de cómo te gustaba el café te subí el azúcar y la crema.

La chica se sentó en el diván y fue seguida por el rubio quien se dispuso a llenar de azúcar y crema su taza de café. Al terminar de preparar su bebida notó que también le había servido una porción de pay de fresas, de tan solo verlo se le hacía agua la boca.

—Princesa, ¿ya tienes mi placa? No te preocupes por donde dormiré, me acomodare debajo de tu escritorio—. La chica parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar como el chico disfrutaba de su postre.

—Asumiré que al gatito le gusta lo que come —Chat movió su cabeza afirmando el comentario, su cola se mecía tranquilamente de un lado para otro.

—¿Y qué tal tu día princesa?

—Fue un día bastante normal Chat —la azabache dirigió su vista al chico que ante la respuesta bajo sus orejas y desvío la mirada, seguramente por la espera de una respuesta más sustanciosa —mmm... Veamos, desperté más temprano de lo normal pero aun así llegue tarde a mi primer clase, por suerte la maestra no se dio cuenta cuando entre, de otro modo me mandaría con el director —la chica veía él techo, como si aquella acción le permitiera recordar mejor.

—Mis clases fueron bastante productivas, hasta que llegó la hora de Física donde tuve problemas para resolver los ejercicios, pero al final lo conseguí. Alya, de seguro la conoces, es la chica que tiene el Ladyblog; me enseño algunas teorías que ha estado realizando para explicar tus poderes y los de ladybug —a Chat y a Marinette se les escapo uno sonrisa. Adrien había escuchado a Alya hablar de catarinas y gatos radioactivos —después de clases vine a casa, ayude un poco a mis padres que tenían un par de pedidos grandes el día de hoy, fue bastante cansado, a decir verdad; no estoy acostumbrada a amasar tanto pan. Cuando ya no necesitaron mi ayuda tomé un baño y me dispuse a realizar mi tarea y ahora estoy conversando con un gato que ha decidido que su nuevo hogar será debajo de mi escritorio.

Chat la veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eran pocas las personas con las que podía tener (o al menos intentar) ese tipo de conversaciones.

—Suena a que fue un buen día Mariette.

—Sí, lo fue —la chica de ojos color cielo recordó en aquel momento a Adrien y sus sonrisas furtivas —¿y qué tal el tuyo Chat? ¿Atrapaste alguna paloma?  
Marinette intentaba realizar una conversación trivial. Intentando no decir nada que pusiera en juego su identidad. Pero no pensó que Chat (quien tenía una expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma) podría poner en juego la suya.

—¡Digo! Quizás puedas contarme algo curioso de tu día, no es necesario que me digas en dónde vives o algo así —la última frase la dijo rápidamente, el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella.

Chat Noir más tranquilo intentó pensar en algo que no lo pusiera en evidencia. No podía decirle que cuando la vio entrar al salón dirigió su mirada a Chloé para asegurarse de que no la haría caer como el día anterior. O decirle cómo tuvo que retener su risa cuando Alya hablo de las catarinas y los gatos radioactivos.

—Supongo que puedo decirte que... No cazo palomas, soy alérgico a las plumas —el comentario se hizo con un tono de voz serio, los dos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

Siguieron con esa conversación, Chat decía bastante poco pues sentía que cualquier comentario podría delatarlo. Pero eso no evito que le preguntara a Marinette todo sobre su día a día. El rubio se sintió más tranquilo cuando empezaron a hablar de cosas tales como el color favorito y el último juego con el que se encontraban enganchados, terminando con una promesa por parte de Chat de llevar el juego para que pudieran jugar juntos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	9. TRABAJO

Era sábado en la mañana cuando Alya se dirigía a la panadería Dupain en busca de pasar un rato con su mejor amiga. Entró al negocio de la familia, encontrándose con el señor Dupain quien, tras un saludo caluroso, le permitió el acceso a la casa para que entrará a la habitación de su hija.

—¡Marinette, ya levántate chica! —grito animadamente mientras entraba a la habitación, —¡Pero que rayos! —no pudo evitar su expresión al ver la habitación de la azabache, la cual por el susto cayó de la cama.

—¿¡Dónde está el akuma!? —grito al instante en el que se incorporaba y giraba a todos lados hasta que su mirada se posó en la morena que tenía la boca abierta mientras caminaba buscando en toda la habitación.

—Marinette, ¿qué paso? ¿Y las fotos de Adrien? No me digas que ya no te gusta, no puede dejar de gustarte, si ya hasta tenías planeada la boda. ¿Qué va a pasar con la hermosa casa? ¿Y los pequeños Emma, Louis y Hugo? ¿¡Y EL HAMSTER!? ¡TU ADORAS A LOS HAMSTERS! —Mientras Alya decía todo esto se acercaba a Marinette para tomarla de los hombros y moverla de un lado a otro pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Alya respira! Te explicare todo, pero por favor, cálmate —la chica de ojos color cielo no sabía qué le diría a su mejor amiga.  
No podía contarle que Chat Noir había empezado a visitarla de un día para otro y que ella con tal de que no supiera sobre sus sentimientos quito todas las fotografías del joven Agreste.

—Pues comienza a explicar niña —la morena se sentó en la cama de la azabache y se cruzó de brazos, esperando pacientemente cualquier comentario que su amiga tuviera que hacer. Marinette se encontraba en un aprieto.

—Sí, bueno, yo... —la azabache se puso a jugar con sus manos, intentando pensar a la velocidad de la luz alguna razón que sonara lo suficientemente creíble como para que su amiga no preguntara más.

—Marinette, mi cielo —se escuchó una tercera voz en la habitación —¿podrías bajar a ayudarnos? Necesito comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta y no quiero dejar solo a tu padre.

La adolescente estuvo a punto de ir y abrazar a su madre en ese preciso momento. Le había dado sin querer una excusa para dejar el tema de su habitación y poder pensar en algo.

—¡Claro mamá! Me cambio y en este momento bajo —se apresuró a decir al ver que su madre estaba a punto de comentar algo más; seguramente decirle que no se preocupara al notar la presencia de Alya. —Alya, hablamos después ¿vale? —Marinette intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible.

—No te salvaras de esta.

La advertencia fue hecha por lo bajo y un segundo después, su mejor amiga había desaparecido junto a su madre, permitiendo que el alma de la azabache regresa a su cuerpo al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre su cama esperando calmarse.

—Ese gato solo ocasiona problemas —decía mientras tikki se acercaba a ella —¿Qué voy a hacer con Alya ahora Tikki? —Todo aquello le resultaba amargo a la chica de ojos color cielo, ella siempre decía que odiaba las mentiras y tener que decirlas le hacía sentir como una persona con doble moral.

—Ánimo Marinette, ya verás que encontrarás algo que decirle a Alya —la pequeña criatura rojiza intentaba dar su apoyo de la mejor manera posible a la chica que debía proteger París —Por ahora deberías apurarte, tus padres te necesitan.

—Tienes razón Tikki —Marinette soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama y cambiarse de ropa, le agradaba ayudar a sus padres en la panadería a pesar de lo cansado que le resultaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Adrien realizando una sesión de fotos para la nueva campaña de su padre. A finales de Septiembre siempre eran los días más productivos de Gabriel Agreste, quien había aprendido a resguardarse en el trabajo y olvidar así el dolor que aún le invadía.

Cuando se acercaba el aniversario de su esposa parecía que no existía para el señor Agreste otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Lo cuál era sorprendente, el resto del año podía verse más relajado; al menos lo suficiente como para reprender a Adrien al no realizar alguna de sus actividades como él hubiese querido.

Todo esto terminaba con mucho trabajo para Adrien durante todo Octubre, quien al ser el modelo estrella de la compañía de su padre se encontraba con revisiones de vestuarios, sesiones de fotos y viajes para las campañas que hacían más pesadas aquellas fechas que lo hacían sentirse emocionalmente cansado.

La muerte de su madre había sucedido en los primeros días de Octubre pero eso no evitaba que todo el mes estuviera pensando en ello. En cómo las cosas habían transcurrido, pensando que quizás pudo haber hecho algo más, ¿y si hubiera llegado antes a la cocina? No. sabía que nada de eso estaba en sus manos, sólo se lastimaba pensando en ello.

¿Qué tan masoquista se podía ser? Culpándose de una situación que no estaba en su poder, diciéndose a sí mismo que está bien cuando su padre lo mantenía en casa lejos del mundo, enamorándose de una chica que no le permite conocerla. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ladybug en este momento?

—Muy bien joven Agreste, con eso hemos terminado las sesiones para esta campaña. Pronto podrá disfrutar de otra fiesta por el éxito de su padre —decía el hombre con acento italiano sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias a usted.

El joven Agreste intento ser cortés, si el hombre supiera lo mucho que odiaba esas fiestas posiblemente no se lo diría tan animado. Estaba cansado y se sentía de algún modo dolido, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió, podría ir a ver a Marinette. De algún modo verla lo ponía de buen humor.  
Plagg se había mantenido en la maleta de Adrien, comiendo camembert y durmiendo mientras el chico trabajaba. El gatito se sentía muy afortunado, durante esos días Adrien le había dado tanto camembert como él quisiera y podía burlarse del chico quien no le hacía mayor caso mientras pensaba en lo que Plagg catalogaba como ¨cosas de humanos¨.

Le encantaba parecer indiferente, pero le dolía ver al rubio lleno de dolor, nunca lo admitiría, pero le importaba, así como le había importado cada uno de sus portadores y los futuros. Tampoco aceptaría que él buscaría el modo de mantener la transformación de Adrien tanto como le fuera posible mientras fuera a ver a Marinette (a pesar de no tener tanto queso para comer o que su miraculous ya hubiera empezado a sonar), pues podía notar cómo el chico sonreía, quizás más sinceramente de lo que lo había hecho desde que lo conocía.

Regresaron a la mansión Agreste, Adrien cenó nuevamente sólo en medio de un gran comedor antes de darse un buen baño e ir en busca de la chica de ojos color cielo que sin saberlo, le había brindado un hogar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	10. DULCES SUEÑOS

—¡Estoy muy cansada! —se quejaba Marinette mientras se dejaba caer en su cama boca abajo y abrazaba la almohada que se encontraba debajo de su cabeza.

—¡Yo también estoy muy cansado! —decía Chat Noir quien se había dejado caer por la trampilla procurando no caer sobre la chica de ojos color cielo. Ella había dado un pequeño salto al no esperar escuchar a Chat Noir en ese momento.

—¿Día duro Chat? —cuestionaba al chico que se acostaba de lado para poder verla en la orilla de la cama. Ella se acercó más al otro extremo de la misma para que su compañero contará con más espacio.

—No tienes idea de cuánto princesa... ¿El tuyo también no es así? —dijo en un susurro con los ojos medio abiertos observando a Marinnete, quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente ante el comentario del chico.

—¿Café gatito? —la azabache estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Chat posó una mano en su espalda para hacerla acostarse de nuevo.

—Nada de eso princesa, mereces descansar. No te preocupes por ser buena anfitriona.

Chat había hablado quedamente, se estaba quedando dormido. No notó que Marinette lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos puesto a que aún mantenía su mano en su espalda.

—¿El gatito encontró comida en otro hogar? —preguntó intentando calmar su nerviosismo. El chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

—Este es mi único hogar princesa... —Chat apenas pudo terminar la oración pues se había quedado dormido.

La azabache se quedó perpleja, trago duro, intentando pensar qué hacer en lo que le parecieron horas mientras Tikki se asomada desde la espalda de Chat.

—Está dormido —gesticuló esperando que la pequeña rojiza entendiera lo que había dicho.

Tikki dejo salir una risita por lo bajo antes de dejar caer la frazada sobre el chico disfrazado y su portadora.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —susurró a su compañera, que la veía con una cara divertida ante la situación.

—Relajate, él está muy cansado y tú también. Deberían dormir —Tikki dijo todo esto en el oído de Marinette la cual se sentía morir ante la situación.

—Él tiene su propia cama en su casa —quería sonar molesta, pero más bien se escuchó nerviosa. Tikki movió negativamente su cabeza

—Se quedó dormido en menos de dos minutos y tú quieres que salte de tejado a tejado hasta quien sabe dónde —la pequeña sabía ganar una discusión cuando quería.

—¿Y si mis padres lo ven? ¿y si se destransforma? ¿y si su familia lo busca, no lo encuentran y deciden que lo secuestre? —ahí estaba de nuevo la imaginación de la chica.

—Pondré el seguro para que tus padres no puedan entrar, él no se destransformará mientras no use su poder y tú pon una alarma a las siete. Esperemos que Chat no ignore el reloj como tú —la catarina estaba a punto de irse hasta que Marinette habló nuevamente.

—¿A dónde vas? —no podía creer que su compañera la dejará en esa situación.

—A cerrar y esconderme, no quiero hacer mal tercio. —Tikki se fue antes de que a Marinette se le ocurriera decir algo mientras se sonrojaba descaradamente.  
Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan avergonzada.

Intentó calmarse mientras analizaba el rostro de Chat, completamente nerviosa pero a sabiendas que no sería descubierta. No le costaba pensar que el chico frente a ella era sumamente atractivo debajo de la máscara.

Su cabello era suave, lo había comprobado unas noches atrás cuando lloro con ella; sus ojos eran grandes y le gustaban lo expresivos que estos eran, aunque no podía hablar del color de sus ojos, no sabía si ese verde era suyo o parte del disfraz que utilizaba y sus labios... No. Su sonrisa, al menos la sincera la habían dejado anonadada cuando se dejaba ver.

A marinette se le escapó un suspiro, el chico se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, no podía creer que la persona que le coqueteaba descaradamente mientras era Ladybug y que seguramente hacía lo propio con cualquier chica que conociera pudiera verse casi angelical. Casi porque le parecía más un gatito y no se imaginaba a un gato con alas y arpa.

¨¿A qué se refería con que este era su único hogar? ¿Debería preocuparme...?¨ Sus pensamientos se cortaron, ambos habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasaron en una pantalla negra que no deslumbró nada, o si lo había hecho era ignorado por el rubio de ojos verdes que acababa de despertar.

Suspiró sonoramente sin deseos de abrir los ojos, había caído como peso muerto y ni siquiera recordaba en qué estado había regresado a casa. Abrazo más fuerte la almohada mientras inhalaba su aroma hasta que un dulce quejido lo hizo tensarse.

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que lo que abrazaba no era una almohada, se trataba de Marinette quien descansaba escondida entre sus brazos. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó, fue a visitarla la noche anterior.

Al darse cuenta de su situación su cuerpo se tensó, pero inmediatamente sonrío tranquilizadoramente, recordando que todo está bien y tras un pequeño tic en el movimiento de su muñeca, esta se colocó en una caricia dulce en la espalda femenina.

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus brazos y se sintió más tranquilo al notar que aún estaba transformado. La volvió a ver a ella, encontrando curioso el modo en el que sonreía en medio de sus sueños, lo cual agradeció el chico mentalmente. Intentó separar su brazos del cuerpo de la chica procurando no despertarla.

Pero sus intentos se vieron obstruidos al percatarse de que la chica también lo abrazaba.

—No... —el susurro de la azabache fue casi inaudible, acercando más su cuerpo al del chico disfrazado.

El primer deseo del rubio fue reírse, se sentía como un enorme peluche en los brazos de Marinette.

Beso la coronilla de la chica y la abrazo un poco más. Era temprano, ni siquiera había salido el sol y era domingo. No irían a buscarlo a su habitación hasta las 9 de la mañana y se encontraba tan cómodo en ese instante que no quería que se acabara.

Marinette reía entre sueños, lo cual divertía a Chat, preguntándose mentalmente qué podría estar soñando la azabache; seguramente estaría completamente rojo si supiera que la chica soñaba con él, bueno, con Adrien Agreste.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló su dulce aroma, casi se pone a reír al pensar que confundió el olor de la chica que descansaba entre sus brazos con el de su habitación. ¿Cómo podía confundirlos? Su habitación olía a limpio, pero ella olía a pan recién horneado y fresas.

A veces se asombraba de lo despistado que podía ser.

—...C-Chat? —la voz de la dulce Marinette rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Él se movió levemente para poder ver el rostro de la chica quien estaba sumamente sonrojada

—Buenos días princesa ¿dormiste bien? —le regalo una pequeña sonrisa e ignoró los comentarios de doble sentido que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

La chica se había comportado como un ángel al no sacarlo a patadas de su habitación al quedarse dormido... Aunque eso todavía podía suceder, la aludida movió su cabeza positivamente antes de hablar.

—¿Y-y tu Chat?- estuvo a punto de pedirle que la soltara pero se dio cuenta que ella también lo mantenía abrazado.

—Dormí purrrfectamente princesa —la chica separó cuidadosamente los brazos del cuerpo del chico, esto para molestia del rubio que podría quedarse abrazado a ella por más tiempo. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando te abrace —no pensaba disculparse, pero ella se veía tan nerviosa y él estaba tan acostumbrado a ser educado que terminó haciéndolo.

—N-no te preocupes, yo tampoco sé en qué momento me abrace a ti.

Él se había mantenido observándola durante todo ese tiempo mientras que ella buscaba cualquier punto neutro a donde dirigir su vista hasta que fue atrapada por los ojos del chico.

Tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado, pero todavía amarrado en sus dos habituales coletas, aún era visible el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos azul cielo lo observaban fijamente y sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos. El rubio sintió a su corazón detenerse, por un momento la idea de besarla había cruzado por su cabeza.

En ese momento se decidió a salir de la cama lentamente, intentando olvidar aquella idea tan tentadora. Esperando no parecer nervioso, pero dudaba si lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Su gatuno caballero debe retirarse princesa, pero no se preocupe, regresará cuando usted más lo necesite —realizó una reverencia mientras decía aquello, actuando tan normal como le era posible.

—Te estaré esperando Chat —la chica le regalo una sonrisa que el chico intento ignorar mientras se apresuraba a abrir la trampilla que daba a la azotea. Salió tan rápido como pudo, saltando entre los techos parisinos en dirección a su hogar.

Marinette no le prestó atención al nerviosismo del joven, ni siquiera noto el color carmín que se dejaba ver por debajo de su antifaz. Pensó que su apresurada salida era ocasionada por sus actividades del día, nada más.

Abrazo la almohada que utilizo Chat durante la noche, su aroma se había impregnado en ella. Inhalo su aroma, permitiéndose perderse en la fragancia masculina mientras que una sonrisa se le escapaba. Volviendo a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Tikki aprueba el Marichat. XD

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	11. CONFUSION

Chat Noir corrió sobre los techos parisinos, cruzo la ventana de su habitación y un cansado Plagg salió del anillo. Adrien estaba agitado, la idea de besar a Marinette le había sorprendido.

Se dejó caer sobre su sillón ignorando los comentarios que el gatito negro realizaba sobre la noche que el rubio paso con su ¨novia¨; dejando de molestarlo cuando empezó a comer el queso que aún había en la habitación dentro de la papelera que estaba ubicada a un lado del escritorio como era su costumbre.

Mientras tanto Adrien intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. No le molestaba la idea de besar a la chica. Ella era linda, por Dios, era preciosa y no se refería solo a lo físico, Marinette era una gran chica, la persona que se enamorará de ella y fuera correspondida debería ser una persona muy afortunada.

Pero el chico no se dio cuenta de lo que su subconsciente le dijo en ese momento, no notó que hablo de amor mientras pensaba en Marinette. Más bien siguió pensando.

Él no podía hacer eso, no podía incomodar a la chica y hacer que se alejara de él por un deseo del momento. Porque justo ahora lo último que quería era que su compañera le impidiera visitarla, sólo pasaron un par de días, pero solo eso basto para que ella se volviera la persona más importante en su vida.

Y ahí otra señal que dejo pasar. Después lo recordó, se quedó dormido en la cama de la azabache sin siquiera pedir permiso o algo. Seguramente Marinette se encontraba muy incómoda sobre ese hecho ¿o no? No le dijo nada al respecto cuando despertaron, pero bien podía estar a punto de decirlo cuando él se retiró...

Rayos, debía pedirle perdón en la noche.

—Marinette... —su nombre salió de la boca del chico en medio de un suspiro mientras recordaba su fragancia y sus labios entreabiertos.

No podía hacerle eso, sentía que pensar en besarla era jugar con ella. Estaba confundido, ese pensamiento llegó a él por lo bien que lo hacía sentir la chica. Ella estaba reparando las fisuras que el rubio tenía dadas las circunstancias; ayudando a quien ella creía un desconocido a levantarse y seguir adelante.

Y entonces la recordó ¿y ladybug? Se sentía un gato traicionero; esos días estaban muy tranquilos sin ningún akuma causando destrucción y eso era bueno, no se imaginaba peleando adecuadamente con lo ajetreado que era Octubre para él. Pero eso le impedía ver a la chica vestida de rojo y de hermosos ojos color cielo... Su mente le recordó el rostro de Marinette.

Trago duro e intento ignorar el cambio de chica que su mente había ocasionado. Él amaba a ladybug y ella no debería ser equiparable a cualquier otra chica, aunque esta fuera Marinette.

El amor no debería ser tan fácil de confundir con cualquier otro sentimiento... ¿no? En verdad se había visto perjudicado al ser enjaulado en aquella mansión.

Y es que si de por sí un adolescente cualquiera podía sentirse confundido respecto a los sentimientos y todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que se conocen en esa etapa de la vida, ¿qué podía esperarse de un chico que había dejado de convivir con personas de su edad y con aquellas con las que trataba lo hacía de un modo formal?

El chico estaba hecho un lío, donde creía sentir amor no era más que una fija admiración y donde pensaba solo encontrar auxilio empezaba a nacer un sentimiento muy fuerte que lo golpearía en toda la cara cuando lograra identificarlo y sobretodo aceptarlo.

Por ahora solo podía intentar entender todo aquello que además de la confusión lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Salió de su habitación intentando despejar su mente mientras buscaba el desayuno. Los domingos solía quedarse en pijama un rato más al no tener ningún compromiso o deber que realizar. Caminó a través del vestíbulo, vio a Natalie que lo veía con una cara de sorpresa muy rara en ella y entonces lo supo; algo andaba mal.

—Buenos días Adrien ¿Se puede saber qué haces aun en pijama? Salimos en diez minutos —su vista se dirigió a su padre, quien en ese momento se encontraba bajando las escaleras con aquella cara de póker tan característica.

—Buenos días padre... Disculpa pero ¿a dónde vamos? —no entendía a qué se refería su progenitor, quien en ese momento le regalaba una cara llena de reproche a su hijo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar el nerviosismo de Natalie; había olvidado decirle algo o él no lo recordaba.

–Tenemos trabajo Adrien, ve a alistarte ahora –el señor Agreste estaba a punto de alejarse, hasta que su hijo le dio razones para reprenderlo.

–Pe-pero... –titubeo sin darse cuenta, no pensaba decir nada, pero su voz se dejó oír.

Su padre se giró para verlo; si antes se veía enojado ahora estaba furioso.

–No discutiremos esto Adrien, ve a cambiarte ahora –el señor Agreste se marchó dejando a Adrien con un mal sabor de boca.

¨No puedes cometer ningún error¨ se recordaba mentalmente, su padre sufría tanto o quizás más que él aquellas fechas. Lo que sea que se tuviera que hacer ese día debía ser importante; de otro modo su padre no se hubiera dejado ver ni mucho menos darse tiempo para reprender a Adrien por su comportamiento.

Pero eso no quitaba que la duda del joven Agreste no estuviera fuera de lugar y que todo aquello que su padre hacía para protegerlo lo hicieran sentir dolido.

–Hoy deben ir a una junta y una fiesta de la empresa, ambos son eventos formales. Por favor vístase de acuerdo a la ocasión –Natalie hablo con una expresión tranquila en el rostro mientras apretaba entre sus manos la tableta con la que realizaba su trabajo; fue ahí cuando Adrien lo supo, ella se había olvidado mencionarlo.

Se permitió ser descortés con aquella mujer y se dirigió a su habitación sin decirle nada y así prepararse.

Le molestaba aquella situación, su padre molesto con él por un error que no había cometido y sin ninguna disculpa por quien lo había metido en aquella situación. Aquel día pintaba para ser uno muy largo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	12. ESCUCHAME

Marinette salió corriendo de su hogar para llegar a la escuela, se le había hecho tarde como ya era costumbre por quedarse despierta a deshoras, solo que esta vez no había sido por realizar un nuevo diseño o por alguna tarea olvidada durante el fin de semana; esta vez se quedó despierta por culpa de Chat Noir.

Lo estuvo esperando, pero este nunca llegó, dejó abierta la trampilla para que pudiera entrar, aunque ella se quedara dormida, solo que esto nunca sucedió. Lo supo cuando despertó y vio que la trampilla seguía como en la noche anterior y que Chat no se encontraba a un lado suyo durmiendo.

No es cómo que ella pensará que de ahora en adelante Chat se quedaría a dormir en su habitación todas las noches, pero si pensaba que el chico disfrazado cerraría la trampilla pensando en ella. Se encontró despertando con la sensación de tener la piel fría y con un vacío en el pecho. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Llego a su salón y al momento de abrir lentamente la puerta se encontró con que la maestra aún no había llegado, entró y sus ojos se fijaron en el chico que se sentaba frente a ella.

Se le seco la garganta al verlo en aquel estado, estaba sentado con la cabeza echada para atrás y cruzado de brazos, se podía ver a simple vista que su cuerpo estaba tenso; sus ojos estaban cerrados y su frente un poco fruncida. Había llegado a verlo molesto, incluso estresado, pero nada como eso.

Marinette se acercó con cautela a su lugar antes de aventarle una bolita de papel a Nino con una pregunta escrita en ella ¨¿Qué pasó?¨, el moreno le regreso aquella bolita de papel con la respuesta ¨Estrés por trabajo¨; aquella respuesta no convencía a la azabache del todo.

Ninguno de los tres chicos más cercanos a Adrien se atrevieron a entablar una conversación, pensando que quizás lo que el rubio más necesitaba en ese momento era un segundo para desconectarse. Nino escuchaba música, Alya jugaba con su celular y Marinette se quedó observando al chico frente a ella.

Adrien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, dada la cercanía la chica de ojos color cielo podía notar como de vez en cuando apretaba más los ojos o como dibujaba una mueca de molestia mientras respiraba pesadamente.

No se dio cuenta, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba acariciando el cabello del rubio. Conforme Marinette realizaba aquella acción podía ver como el cuerpo del chico se relajaba y su respiración se normalizaba.

No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que la campana anunció el fin de la primera clase; ambos se sobresaltaron, Adrien abrió los ojos para ver a una Marinette sonrojada y sumamente nerviosa.

—¡L-lo siento! —se apresuró a decir mientras apartaba la mano de la suave cabellera del chico que lo último que quería en ese momento era que ella dejará de reconfortarlo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se disculpara y que por favor continuara con aquella caricia, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar la maestra de la segunda clase ya había entrado pidiendo que pusieran atención a la clase. A Adrien le regresó el mal humor.

Llego el receso y todos salieron tan rápido como les era posible, Alya vio el mal humor del rubio como una oportunidad para su amiga. Tomo de la mano a Nino dejando solos a los chicos. Marinette pudo ver una hoja en el puesto de Alya que tenía escrito la palabra: ¡Suerte!

La chica de ojos color cielo cambio su lugar por el que momentos antes ocupaba Nino, hecha un manojo de nervios.

El joven Agreste se encontraba encorvado con la cabeza baja y nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Ignoraba que a un lado de él se encontraba ahora la azabache.

—A-Adrien... —su voz salió temblorosa, pero logró atraer la atención del rubio. —¿Estas bien?

En la mirada de Adrien se podía ver que se encontraba un poco sorprendido, no estaba seguro si se veía tan mal como se sentía o si era Marinette quien era demasiado perceptiva para el bien del chico. Sabía que se veía algo decaído pues Nino lo había cuestionado minutos después de su llegada, pero no insistió.

Se acercó a través de la banca a quien lo veía tímidamente y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras la abrazaba. No se detuvo a pensar que esa era una acción propia de Chat Noir y que si ella se ponía a analizar la situación bien podría reconocer su doble identidad

—Por favor, déjame estar así un momento.

No le importo que el cuerpo de la chica estuviera tensó, no quiso pensar en la razón del temblor del cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos, no quería saber si lo había descubierto. Solo quería esconderse en aquel lugar donde había aprendido a sentirse protegido.

Después de unos segundos Marinette abrazo el cuerpo de su amado, intentando relajarse a pesar de que su corazón latía fuertemente.

—Todo el tiempo que lo necesites —se sorprendió al realizar una oración sin tartamudear y lo suficientemente claro para que el chico la atrajera a él con más fuerza.

Él quería contarle, sabía que como Chat Noir nunca podría hacerlo, sería demasiado sospechoso. Pero ahora tenía frente a él una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

—Marinette... ¿puedo hablar contigo? —su voz sonó entrecortada, lo cual lo hizo sentir más vulnerable.

La azabache se limitó a asentir, no creía tener tanta suerte como para realizar dos oraciones seguidas de forma normal.

—Necesito... necesito a alguien que me escuche —y ahí estaba, intentando abrirse de una forma sumamente torpe; quería decir todo lo que llevaba dentro pero no sabía cómo dar ese paso.

—Podemos ir detrás de la biblioteca... casi nadie suele estar ahí —la azabache intentaba darle un empujón que bien necesitaba el chico y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Movió la cabeza afirmando el comentario de la chica —vamos entonces.

Marinette tomó por los hombros al rubio para alejarla de ella y así poder tomar su mano para irse.

Adrien la siguió, intentaron no llamar la atención pues ninguno de los dos quería a alguien más dentro de esa situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	13. CONFIANDO EN TI

Se sentaron detrás de la biblioteca, cerca del cuarto de máquinas que brindaba electricidad a la institución pensando que se encontraban solos. Adrien volvía a verse tenso pues no sabía por dónde empezar, la azabache posó su mano sobre la suya; con aquel gesto le daba al rubio aquel empujoncito que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Respiro hondo, intentando relajar su cuerpo antes de hablar.  
Hablo más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía, sin pausas e intentando que la voz no se le quebrara demasiado para que ella lograra entender lo que decía. Estaba más nervioso de lo que le gustaría. Pero no podían culparlo, aquello le era tan necesario y terriblemente intimo que se agobiaba con tan solo pensarlo.

A Marinette le costó seguirle el hilo a la conversación, pero se esfuerza por dejar a un lado sus sentimientos para centrarse en cada palabra que le dice el rubio.

Aquella situación le parece un sueño agridulce, está sentada a un lado del chico que le gusta, sosteniendo su mano y alejados de todos, pero no es un momento feliz y ella lo sabe.

Él le habla de su madre, de cómo lo cuidaba y de aquellas galletas que siempre hacia para ellos, le dice cuanto la extraña y cuánto la necesito cuando enfermo y dejo de verla, habla de la bonita sonrisa que siempre surgía de sus labios y cómo le contaba alguna historia antes de dormir, le habla de su carácter dulce y que alguna vez la escuchó plantándole frente a su esposo quien siempre había sido obstinado... no lo piensa demasiado cuando le dice a Marinette que le recuerda a ella.

Le habla de su padre, de como siempre fue una persona fría y que sus sonrisas parecían reservadas a su familia, le cuenta que odia las reuniones y que las acepta como parte del trabajo que ama, le dice lo mucho que cambio cuando su madre estaba enferma y como lo fue apartando de aquella bella infancia que vivía, habla sobre cómo intenta entenderlo pues debe ser difícil ¿no? Ver sufrir a aquella persona que amas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Le dice que entiende el cambio que tuvo y que sabe porque le prohíbe ciertas actividades porque quiere protegerlo pero que todo aquello lo hace sentir como si no tuviera el control de su vida.

Le habla de cómo el día anterior se deprimió muchísimo al intentar ser la persona que su padre deseaba en aquella situación laboral, pero que a pesar de todo había cometido ¨errores¨ que terminaron en una larga reprimenda cuando se encontraban en casa sin nadie más, le conto lo idiota que se sentía al notar lo mucho que le dolía algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado y que al final no era para tanto.

Le habla de la casa, de cómo se divertía jugando en ella y que le gustaba contar el número de lámparas que había sin llegar nunca al número total, le habla de lo acogedora que le resultaba antes y cómo ahora le parecía gris sin importar lo que pasara en ella pues la luz más importante ya no estaba.

Le habla de Chloé quien a pesar de todo es su primera amiga y que antes era una niña muy dulce y que se preocupaba por otros, habla de cómo lamenta que se volviera tan caprichosa y que siempre este molestando a todos a su alrededor.

Le cuenta sobre sus actividades diarias, de que la única que le gusta de verdad es tocar el piano y del peso emocional que tiene en él... Aprieta la mano de la chica al decirle que le gustaría tocar algo para ella alguna vez. Le habla de las clases de chino, las de esgrima, el modelaje y las otras tantas actividades que realizó en su vida por deseos de su padre.

Le habla de los libros que ha leído, de lo extrañamente bello que le pareció El retrato de Dorian Gray, de lo anonadado que se sintió al terminar Fausto y cuánto le costó empezar Un mundo feliz pero que termino encantándole.

Le cuenta de lo videojuegos, las series y de la música que ha disfrutado; de la forma que gritó a las tres de la mañana cuando jugó por primera vez Silent Hill y que al parecer nadie lo escuchó; le habla de cómo se traumo con Lost y lo mucho que lo decepcionó el final que tuvo, le habla de Pearl Jam y lo nostálgica que le resulta Elderly woman behind the counter in a small town.

Le dice de lo mucho que agradece que su padre le permitiera ir al colegio, porque desde el día que empezaron sus estudios ahí a vivido un sin fin de emociones nuevas, que gracias a ello conoció personas que podía llamar sus amigos, y se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de hablar de su vida como Chat Noir.

La campana del fin del receso sonó hace mucho ya, seguida por aquellas que anunciaban el intermedio de las siguientes clases. Se habían saltado la segunda parte de su día en el colegio.

Adrien había recostado su cabeza en la de la contraria, terriblemente cansado tras haber hablado sin parar durante tanto tiempo. Y se quedan en esa posición sin decir nada más. Marinette sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir.

A ella le duele todo aquello, pues cómo él había dicho, no era fácil ver sufrir a la persona que amas sin poder hacer nada y le dolía más pensar el tiempo que llevaba jurando que lo amaba sin siquiera saber lo más que él se encontraba.

Los celulares de ambos suenan, Marinette tiene una llamada de Alya y el teléfono de Adrien dicta que debe ir a clases de chino. El chico suspira por el cansancio antes de levantarse y tomar sus cosas.

—Perdóname, te hice faltar a clases y ahora debo dejarte... Te recompensare esto pronto Marinette. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me escucharas.

Su semblante ahora es el de siempre, como si nada de lo que habían hablado hubiera pasado en realidad. Marinette no puede ni siquiera notar el rojo que debería estar ahora en los ojos del chico, como si se hubiera reseteado y no se hubiera mostrado en ningún momento vulnerable ante ella.

Aquello le duele en lo más hondo de su corazón; lo abraza cuando él está despidiéndose de ella, desconcertándolo en un segundo y sin saber qué hacer cuando las lágrimas de la fémina empiezan a impregnarse en su camisa blanca.

—Si quieres agradecérselo... Prometerme que cuando quieras hablar con alguien me buscaras sin importar la hora.

—Mari...—Le resulta dulce que ella le pida aquello, pues es algo que al final sólo lo ayudaría a él. La abraza intentando reconfortarla, ella no puede ser más linda.

Los celulares suenan y a ellos no les importa, ella acaricia la espalda del chico mientras él besa la coronilla de la chica queriendo expresarle todo el afecto que le tiene.

Los sollozos de Marinette son audibles y ahora es a él quien le duele haber causado aquel llanto, sin embargo, siente algo cálido en su pecho porque sabe que ella llora porque lo quiere.

Están tan inmersos en su burbuja que no caen en cuenta del invitado especial que ha observado aquella escena. Quién no sabe la historia completa y que sólo le importa el hecho de que ella está llorando y que el culpable es el chico que la tiene entre sus brazos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Creo que esta parte tiene muchos problemas con las muletillas. No dejé de escribir ¨le hablo¨ en ningún solo momento. Me gusta asi, aunque no sea lo más correcto. En fin.

Me acabo de montar un maratón de esto, quizás en unas horas continúe. No lo sé.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer.


	14. DEJADO DE LADO

En aquella casa se lograba escuchar cómo las cosas caían y se destrozaban sin que nadie lo evitara. Él se encontraba sólo y lo suficientemente enojado como para no importarle lo mucho que le había costado comprar todos aquellos utensilios de dibujo que estaba destruyendo en su habitación.

Los lápices, pinceles, algunos lienzos tanto usados como nuevos; Hasta había arruinado el lado lateral de su cómoda y arruinado la puerta de su closet.

Se dejó caer en el piso, respirando agitadamente e ignorando que los lápices astillados se encajaban en su espalda. Él no solía actuar así, intentó calmarse pues sabía lo que su ira podía ocasionar, pero aquella situación lo enfermaba.

Quería que alguien le explicará por qué Marinette insistía en estar a un lado de Adrien a quien parecía no importarle; por qué era ignorado por la azabache cada vez que el rubio estaba presente, por qué no le hacía caso si él la amaba y conocía tan bien todo aspecto físico de la chica como para dibujarla sin siquiera verla; él había practicado día tras día para poder ser lo suficientemente bueno como para pintar su bella sonrisa.

Él era un amante del arte desde que podía recordar, pero no era bueno en ello; estudiaba las diferentes épocas del arte y los motivos de los grandes artistas para hacer lo que hicieron; se volvió un enamorado del renacentismo y juntaba todo el dinero que podía con el fin de viajar a Italia y ver con sus propios ojos la Capilla Sixtina.

Iba constantemente al Louvre y analizaba una por una todas las obras ahí expuestas. Estudiando su historia y el significado de cada objeto en ellas.

Nathaniel quería que algún día sus obras fueran expuestas de ese modo y no cómo los actuales "artistas" que decían querer representar miles de ideas y que dependía de quien lo observará el significado de la obra. Quería ser un artista, quizás hasta crear el arte conceptual de alguna película, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Estaba por aceptarlo, no creía tener lo necesario para alcanzar sus sueños; le faltaba algo más que gusto por aquello y estaba por centrar su vida en alguna otra cosa y dejar el arte como un pasatiempo.

Fue ahí cuando Marinette se convirtió en lo que él necesitaba, una musa; un día en el que Chloé lo estaba molestando por su poco talento al intentar dibujar una manzana mientras esperaban a un maestro y la azabache llego para detenerla y hasta hacer un cumplido respecto a su trabajo.

Nathaniel quedó flechado por sus ojos color cielo y la sonrisa que le brindaba. Empezó a observarla y ver que no era solo una cara bonita; empezó a conocerla con cada uno de sus defectos, sabía que no era perfecta, que era humana y así la amaba.

El día que notó que estaba enamorada de Adrien le dolió horriblemente el pecho. Le costó tomar la decisión pero al final lo había hecho. Prefería verla sinceramente feliz con Adrien que sonriéndole forzadamente a él.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, pues el rubio parecía ser el único que no sabía que la chica está enamorada de él. Eso o que simplemente no le importaba y no sería de extrañarse pues como modelo debía de recibir confesiones casi diario.

Aun así, ese no era la razón por la cual ahora su corazón se invadía de ira, se trataba de algo más que eso. Él estaba dibujando cuando ellos llegaron ahí sin notarlo; vio a Marinette poner su mano sobre la del chico y supo que estaban hablando. Estuvo observando durante todo lo que duro el receso sin saber lo que estaba pasando; regresó tan rápido como pudo al salón para no ser descubierto y se sorprendió al notar que ninguno de los dos había regresado.

Fue entonces cuando su imaginación se dejó llevar ¿y si Marinette se ha declarado? El dolor en el pecho regreso. Había decidido aceptar que ella no lo amaba pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Terminaron las clases y su corazón le pidió ir detrás de la biblioteca, quizás ellos seguían ahí y él podría saber que no le quedaba ya oportunidad alguna. Se estaba mentalizando para aquello, para que no le doliera tanto la sorpresa si los encontraba besándose cariñosamente.

Pero lo que vio le dolió más que eso pues la chica más dulce estaba llorando en los brazos del chico que había provocado aquellas lágrimas. Lo supo cuando escucho al rubio, "perdóname" se lo decía una y otra vez como si eso pudiera sanar el corazón de la chica.

Ahora se encontraba en aquella habitación que representaba fielmente lo roto y molesto que se sentía en esos momentos; sin notar la pequeña mariposa negra que ahora revoloteaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	15. QUE ES

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama siendo completamente ignorado por aquel gato negro que encontró su distracción en una gran porción de queso. El rubio se sentía extrañamente bien, mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos años; olvido el mal sabor de boca que lo consumía desde el día anterior y todo fue gracias a Marinette.

Pensar en ella lo hizo suspirar, no le importo la mirada llena de reproche que Natalie la mostró por faltar a sus clases de chino. "Te agradezco que disculpes mi torpeza, confió en que no tengas problemas con mi padre por esto", le dijo con la sonrisa que usaba para modelar y el cuerpo relajado a falta de culpa.

Le parecía divertido hablarle así a aquella mujer después de la situación del día anterior. Sabía que un error lo cometía cualquiera y no esperaba que interviniera con su padre pues aquello podía costarle el trabajo; aun así le hubiera gustado recibir una disculpa por aquella situación.

"Surgió una tarea en equipo que por tiempos debíamos realizar el día de hoy. Estuve con una compañera en la biblioteca." La mujer no le había pedido razones, pero él se las dio; sabía que a pesar de todo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Y ahora quedaba la duda que había dejado de lado el día anterior ¿qué sentía por Marinette? Aún podía sentir el calor de la chica entre sus brazos y su playera aún se encontraba ligeramente húmeda a causa de sus lágrimas. Escuchaba su propio corazón acelerado por la cercanía de la fémina que hace menos de una hora buscaba resguardo entre sus brazos.

La sensación de la chica de ojos color cielo tan cerca suyo era algo que no quería dejar de sentir, ella provocaba tantos sentimientos cálidos en él; no podía creer lo cercanos que se habían hecho de un momento a otro. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Ladybug.

Ladybug era sorprendente; pero ella no le permitía conocerla. Para ella siempre estaría primero el deber que tenían con París y no sabía si entre sus seres queridos existía una pareja, por alguna razón no le molestaba esa idea como lo esperaba. Pensar ahora en ella le parecía absurdo, la súper heroína se quedaba corta en comparación a la chica que se sentada detrás de él.

Y entonces se dio cuenta ¿y si estaba equivocado? Porque los sentimientos hacía Marinette podían ser causados por los últimos acontecimientos y en realidad solo se trataba de agradecimiento. O quizás era al revés y aquello que llamo amor al pensar en la chica del traje moteado sólo era admiración.

Pero aun así no había comparación, con Marinette podía sentir como el afecto salían por cada uno de los poros de la chica. Y con ladybug... Las veces que le ha demostrado afectó se trataba de uno muy distinto. Le alegraba de sobremanera saber que la chica se preocupaba por él, pero sabía que ella no le permitiría ir más allá.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, también era distinto lo que sintió cuando se presentó como Chat Noir y ahora que lo hacía como Adrien. Su compañera cuido de Chat, lo abrazo y reconfortó, pero no sintió el mismo calor que hoy aún lo invadía.

O sentía algo más que no lograba nombrar por aquella chica o solo era una sensación causada por lo vulnerable que se encontraba tras decirle lo que llevaba guardando durante años... también era posible que se trataran de imaginaciones suyas o que el distinto trato al reconfortarlo fuera porque Adrien era amigo de Marinette mientras que Chat un desconocido.

Odiaba ser tan inexperto cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

En la música comercial todo parecía muy sencillo, los artistas hablaban de amor eterno después de ver a la persona por primera vez y él pensaba gracias a todas aquellas canciones que sonaban en la radio que todo era así de fácil. ¿Pero en verdad lo era?

Cuando vio a Ladybug pensó que sí, que todas esas canciones decían la verdad, no le costó decidir que era perfecta y cada vez que veía un defecto había decidido ignorarlo. Pero Marinette... ella le dolía.

Verla sonreír como Chat Noir había sido algo nuevo para él, no había deparado en la belleza de su sonrisa, pues estaba acostumbrado a la que era más bien una mueca. La noche que hablaron de su día a día se divirtió mucho con las ocurrencias de la chica y le pareció tan distinta a sus usuales tartamudeos cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Le pareció más dulce aún el día de hoy, cuando lo reconfortó igual y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a como lo había hecho con Chat Noir. Le dolió verla llorar a sabiendas de que era por su causa y al mismo tiempo lo lleno de felicidad saber que se su preocupación por él tenía ese efecto.

Se encontró pensando que no quería verla llorar así nunca más y que quería hacer lo posible por cuidarla. Abrazó una almohada pensando en ella y la dejo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo que tener a Marinette entre sus brazos.

—Caminare por los pasillos, ahora vuelvo —le dijo a Plagg que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre el plato donde antes se encontraba su queso.

Necesitaba caminar, más que eso, quería ver a la mujer que le había dado la vida, sentir que estaba aún para él a pesar de todo. Camino por los pasillos como si se encontrara en un museo; recordando a su madre en cada cuadro y fotografía que había de ella. Necesitaba su consejo, necesitaba su apoyo y sabía que no lo obtendría. Sólo podía verla y recordar cómo era tenerla cerca e intentar pensar en lo que haría ella en esa situación.

Mientras daba vuelta en uno de los pasillos para continuar su tarea se topó con su padre que igual que él observaba las fotografías de quien era su esposa, aunque no supo si lo hacía aposta o se trataba de una casualidad.

Gabriel Agreste tardo en notar la presencia de su hijo; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Adrien pudo ver que los ojos de su padre estaban ligeramente rojos.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestiono el mayor al verlo parado sin intención de seguir su camino.

—Veía las fotografías de mamá —fue al punto, no importándole cualquier comentario que pudiera recibir.

—Así que tú también lo haces... —aquel era un comentario más para él mismo que para su hijo. Se permitió exhalar pesadamente momentos después antes de continuar —buenas noches hijo.

Y en ese momento, sin saber por qué lo hacía, decidió detenerlo.

—Padre —no tenía intención de cuestionarle, pero las palabras salieron sin su permiso. El mayor dirigió su vista al chico —tu... Bueno, ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mamá?

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron ligeramente, apenas perceptibles para el rubio que lo miraba expectante. El hombre dirigió su mirada a una de las fotografías del lugar, meditando la pregunta que su primogénito había realizado, en un momento demasiado personal para ambos.

Para Adrien, la escena en la que se encontraba le recordaba la sensación de observar las cosas desde la pantalla de un televisor, solo hacía falta un tema en piano lo suficientemente melancólico para representar el dolor que los invadía, no habían hablado de ella hace mucho tiempo; ni siquiera habían mantenido una conversación personal desde que ella estaba hospitalizada.

Aquello parecía un campo minado, muchas ocsas podían terminar mal de parte de los dos.

Pero ¿qué más podía hacer Adrien? La duda lo estaba carcomiendo y no sabía a quién más realizar aquella pregunta. Gabriel Agreste sonrió, fue hasta entonces donde el de ojos verdes deparo en la fotografía que veía su padre, una que había sido sacada el día en el que se enteraron que Adrien seria próximamente parte de sus vidas.

Aquel día habían estado eufóricos; fue el día que Gabriel sonrió incluso más que el día en el que se casó y ambos días se quedaban cortos en comparación al día en el que su hijo nació.

Y ahí, en un momento tan emocional, el duro y frío diseñar se permitió hablar con el corazón.

—Por lo que tu madre me provocaba. Podían ser días difíciles pero solo verla me alegraba el día y me gusta pensar que lo mismo le ocurría a ella. Cuando nos conocimos fue caótico y apenas podíamos llevar una conversación adecuada. Pero las cosas se dieron, empecé a entenderla, a apoyarla y a odiar aquellas manías que de algún modo parecían estar bien porque eran parte de su persona... Aprendí que la necesitaba en mi vida cuando la sentía cerca a pesar de la distancia y cada vez me parecía el tiempo más eterno si no estaba con ella. Lo supe cuando dejé de encontrar palabras para explicarlo y solo importaba que ella se sintiera igual conmigo.

Sus palabras flaquearon para el final de la oración. Adrien lo abrazo por impulso y se alegró al sentir que su padre le correspondía el abrazo. Duraron así unos momentos, sanando aquellas heridas que ambos tenían abiertas y que parecían no querer dejar de sangrar. Ahora parecían doler menos.

—Ya es tarde, debes ir a cenar. Recuerda que mañana tienes clases —en el mayor regresó la cara de póker que lo caracterizaba, alejándose lentamente de su hijo.

—Si padre, pasa buena noche —ambos se alejaron por su lado; Gabriel a su estudio, Adrien al comedor. No sabía cómo se sentía su padre tras aquello, pero al menos el chico se sentía agradecido.

Cenó tranquilamente en medio del gran comedor donde se encontraba solo, pensando en las palabras de su padre. Después de aquello no se atrevía a hablar de amor por Marinette, mucho menos por Ladybug que parecía alejarlo cada vez que él pensaba que se había acercado.

No podía darle nombre a sus sentimientos por la chica que se sentaba detrás de él en clases, pero quería dárselo y conocerlo. Pero antes debía ir y disculpare por quedarse dormido en su habitación.

* * *

Espero que el momento padre e hijo no resultada demasiado forzado.

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	16. EXPLICACIONES

Marinette intentó huir de aquella situación todo lo que pudo, pero ella sabía que su mejor amiga no le permitiría huir del interrogatorio. Ahora se encontraba sentada en el diván de su habitación con Alya observándola detenidamente mientras la lámpara de su escritorio le daba en toda la cara a la azabache.

Su amiga sabía intimidarla cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Y las fotos?

Las preguntas de Alya iban al punto. No sabía si había estado pensando en lo que le preguntaría desde que vio la desaparición abrupta de todo objeto que gritaba su amor por Adrien o si se trataba de una habilidad nata que le sería muy útil en su profesión como periodista.

—Quiero... quiero dejar de verlo como si fuera perfecto. Es un chico de nuestra edad y tener aquellas fotografías solo me hacen pensar en que es algún tipo de Adonis.

Mitad mentira mitad verdad, después de la plática con Adrien se había dado cuenta que su vida no era tan linda como todos creían; sabía que su madre no estaba y que el señor Agreste no pasaba mucho tiempo con el chico, pero no imagino que la situación fuera la que le había contado.

—¿Qué fue eso de acariciar su cabello antes de clases? —Alya la observaba fijamente, buscando alguna señal que delatara a la azabache.

—Un impulso, realmente no me di cuenta de en qué momento empezó hacerlo hasta que entró la maestra —Verlo en ese momento le recordó a Chat y realizó aquella acción tranquilamente pensando que se trataba de su compañero de batallas. Aunque esto no se lo diría a su amiga.

—¿Y qué paso en el receso? ¿Por qué no regresaron? —Aquella parecía la pregunta del millón.

—Estuvimos hablando. Me contó de sus últimas actividades en el trabajo para estar con ese humor —¨No desvíes la mirada, no desvíes la mirada, no desvíes la mirada¨ se repetía una y otra vez Marinette.

—¿Sólo eso?

A la morena le resultaba difícil de creer, se perdieron medio día de clases y un par de horas después de las mismas como para que ese fuera el único tema de conversación.

—También me contó de sus actividades diarias y las cosas que le gustan —encogió un poco los hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Alya notó aquel gesto, pero se lo atribuyo a que su amiga intentaba que él se volviera ¨un chico más¨.

Marinette respiro más tranquilamente al ver el desaparecer el rostro serio de la chica frente a ella, pasar por el detector de mentiras andante que era Alya era para reconocerse, la chica de ojos color cielo sabía que tenía mucha suerte de ser una chica torpe; de otro modo su amiga sabría desde hace mucho que ella era Ladybug por sus constantes ¨olvidos¨.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste hoy? —Marinette no puso atención a la pregunta, escucho un golpe seco en la azotea y por un momento temió lo peor. O Alya pensará en investigar qué había provocado el ruido o Chat Noir entraría a su habitación como si nada.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres —decía mientras observaba disimuladamente la trampilla que daba a la azotea, se maldijo internamente al notar que no la había cerrado y que la sombra de Chat podía verse desde su posición.

—Niña, ¡si sigues así pronto podrían ser hasta pareja!

Agradeció que la morena estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos como para notar el ruido que Chat había ocasionado. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que el nombre de Adrien no fuera nombrado para que el chico disfrazado no lo escuchara.

—S-sí, bueno. No nos adelantemos.

Nuevamente le restó importancia al asunto, en otro momento aquella idea la hubiera hecho saltar de la emoción, pero justo en ese momento estaba más concentrada en sus suplicas para que Chat no escuchará del todo la conversación.

—Wow amiga, realmente me gusta este cambio en ti —Marinette empezó a reír, le estaban ganando los nervios en esa situación —Bueno chica, debo irme. Quiero empezar con la tarea de literatura, de otro modo no acabare nunca.

—S-sí Alya, nos vemos mañana en la escuela —la azabache movía de un lado a otro su mano en señal de despedida.

—Eso si no decides saltarte de nuevo las clases.

Marinette siguió riendo mientras la morena se disponía a salir de la habitación. Intentó calmarse lo mejor que pudo, quería mucho a Chat Noir pero la metía en muchos problemas.

—Ya puedes pasar Chat—. La chica apenas dijo esto cuando Chat Noir ya se encontraba frente a ella, Marinette no reprimió sus deseos de querer abrazarlo, sintiendo al momento que el chico le correspondía —¿estás bien?

El rubio sonrió,¿ al saber que estaba preocupada por él.

—Sí princesa... ¿Tú lo estás? —La azabache lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo —había tenido miedo a que le pasara algo en su vida diaria o que quizás el chico hubiera decidido no visitarla más.

—Tuve que arreglar unas cosas. Pero ya estoy aquí, a sus órdenes princesa —Marinette suspiro aliviada entre los brazos de Chat, no solía decirlo, pero era una persona muy importante en su vida.

Chat Noir mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del aroma de la chica, le encantaba poder tenerla cerca y sentir que sus problemas desaparecían sólo con su presencia. La tomó de los hombros y para disgusto de ambos la separo de él.

—Debo pedirte perdón Marinette, no debí quedarme dormido en tu habitación, yo estaba muy cansado y quería verte y no pensé que pudo haberte incomodado o causado problemas o algo.

Marinette se sonrojo tras escuchar aquello ya que no esperaba que el rubio se disculpara por algo como eso, además estaba la confesión hecha ¨quería verte¨ le alegro saber que era importante para él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal cuando quiso correrlo aquella noche al ser presa del pánico.

—No hay problema Chat, tuviste un día cansado. Está bien.

Volvieron a abrazarse, Marinette escondió su rostro en el cuello de Chat Noir mientras que él recargaba su cabeza en la contraria; estaban tranquilos disfrutando del confort que encontraban en el otro y el chico disfrazado se odio por romper aquel momento.

—¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche la voz de tu amiga—. Sintió al instante cómo el cuerpo de la azabache se tensaba.

—¿A s-si? T-tuvimos suerte entonces de que no entrarás, no me imagino explicándole a Alya tu presencia en mi habitación —la chica se encontraba con la guardia baja y termino hablando rápidamente delatando su nerviosismo.

—Sí, tuve miedo al pensar que me había escuchado caer, pero siguió hablando como si nada —no quería continuar con aquello, tuvo miedo al pensar que Marinette ya tenía alguien especial en su vida, pero se obligó a continuar.

Necesitaba saber si debía detener sus recientes, pero fuertes sentimientos y conformarse con una amistad con la chica o si podía dejarse invadir por aquello que no sabía nombrar y esperar que ella quisiera lo mismo.

—Sí bueno, así es Alya cuando está emocionada por algo, deberías de verla cada vez que hay un ataque akuma.

¨Casual, casual, casual¨. Intentaba controlarse, pero la cercanía con el chico le complicaba aquella situación, sabía que la tensión en su cuerpo no había pasado desapercibida.

—Supongo que tu estarás igual, ¿no? —Decía mientras rompía el abrazo y se sentaba en el piso, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio para parecer relajado a pesar de que la duda lo carcomía por dentro. —Háblame del afortunado chico que podría ser próximamente tu pareja —palmeo el piso a un lado de él, invitando a la chica que se sentara a su lado.

Marinette se sentó, bajo la mirada por lo apenada que estaba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Podía contarle ¿no? Chat había confiado en ella para que lo viera en un mal momento; ella podía confiarle sus sentimientos.

—Hay... un chico que me gusta mucho Chat.

Le dolió. Le dolió como los mil demonios aquella frase, pero verla sonreír con aquel sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas eran como una especie de analgésico.

La azabache iba a dirigir su vista al chico mientras se disponía a hablarle de Adrien, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Chat empujándola quedando encima suyo seguido de un gran estruendo.

* * *

Paqueña nota cultural (?)

ADONIS: Se cuenta que era una joven sumamente atractivo hasta tal punto de enamorar locamente a Afrodita. Coloquialmente se utiliza para referirse a un hombre joven de gran belleza física.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	17. ELLA ES MIA

ADVERTENCIA SALVAJE: Sé lo que quiero que pase en esta parte de la historia pero no sé si sere capaz de hacerlo adecuadamente. Esperemos que no sea un resultado muy gatastrófico. (?)

* * *

La azabache alzó la vista, buscando lo que había provocado aquel estruendo a través de la humareda de escombros que había a su alrededor, ahora un muro de su habitación estaba derrumbado y en el espacio que había dejado se asomaba una silueta ya conocida. Evillustrator sonreía ladinamente observando aquella destrucción, podía ver la burla en su rostro retando con ella a Chat Noir.

—Marinette, he venido por ti.

En el fondo se podía escuchar cómo los padres de la chica intentaban entrar a la habitación a través de la trampilla que no cedía al tener gran parte de los escombros encima de ella. La chica de ojos color cielo escucho claramente el gruñido que Chat Noir había dejado escapar ante lo dicho por el villano.

—¿Nathaniel? —la chica estaba impresionada, no sabía que pudo haber pasado para que él volviera a ser akumatizado, ni siquiera sabía que eso podía suceder.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí —decía el pelirrojo ignorando el comentario de la chica —parece que un gatito quiere jugar.

Chat Noir trago duro, no estaba listo para una situación así, pero había algo que tenía muy claro; no iba a permitirle a Nathaniel tocar ni un pelo de la chica.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —bramó molesto el rubio antes de tomar por la cintura a Marinette quien rápidamente se aferró al cuello masculino. Debía de alejarse y mantenerse en movimiento para que su compañero de clases no tuviera oportunidad de dibujar algo en él y mantener así a salvo a la azabache.

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tu? Dame a Marinette ¡AHORA! —Evillustrator empezaba a dibujar algo en su tableta cuando Chat Noir salió saltando tan rápido como pudo con Marinette entre sus brazos. Nathaniel dejo de dibujar para seguirlos.

—Es muy rápido —decía Marinette a Chat quien estaba concentrado en proteger a la chica.

—No te preocupes princesa. Pronto aparecerá Ladybug y terminaremos con esto—Chat realmente esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la chica de traje moteado apareciera pronto, no podía pelear contra el akumatizado mientras protegía a la chica de ojos color cielo.

Solo podía huir con ella entre sus brazos, no la dejaría sola ante el peligro.

—Chat, debemos ir a algún lugar sin luz. Así no podrá dibujar.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, pensando en qué lugar podría ser lo suficientemente oscuro en la ciudad de las luces.

Los nervios en Marinette iban en aumento; podía ver cómo los autos, farolas y partes de edificios desaparecían mientras Evillustrator utilizaba su tableta. No quería imaginarse que pasaría si lograba ¨borrar¨ a Chat Noir, necesitaba alejarse para poder transformarse.

—¡Pueden correr, pero no esconderse de mí! —Evillustrator los seguía sin tregua y Chat ya se estaba cansando.

Fue entonces que la de ojos color cielo intentó persuadir al de traje negro.

—Chat, déjame. Él no me hará daño —intentaba empujar al rubio para que la soltara, pero sólo lograba que la abrazaran con más fuerza.

—Estás loca? !No voy a dejarte con el!

—Pe-pero —en medio de la persecución Chat Noir erro una vuelta y se encontró en un callejón. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando al querer saltar una lámina transparente se creaba evitando su escape.

Dejo a Marinette entre el muro y él para tomar su bastón y hacerle frente al pelirrojo, listo para luchar.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Te daré una oportunidad gato callejero, dame el miraculous y a Marinette y no te lastimare —se dibujaron una serie de arcos que apuntaban hacía la pareja. —Eso, o prepárate para convertirte en un queso suizo —el villano borro el arma de Chat, dejándolos expuestos.

—¿Eres un imbécil o qué? ¡Si haces eso lastimarás a Marinette! —por un momento el rostro de Evillustrator se tornó preocupado, pero regresó rápidamente su expresión victoriosa.

—Yo nunca lastimaría a Marinette, el único que hace eso es Adrien pero ya me encargare de él después.

Los arcos se tensaron tras decir aquello, el rubio abrazo a la azabache pensando protegerla con su cuerpo, ella estaba tensa tras escuchar el nombre de Adrien, no sabía por qué Nathaniel creía que el rubio la había dañado.

De un momento a otro las flechas se dispararon, Marinette cerró los ojos a causa del miedo. No escuchó cuando Chat Noir activo su cataclismo, pero sí percibió el quejido de dolor del rubio.

Una serie de flechas habían logrado alcanzar el cuerpo del chico que ahora tenía gravemente herida la espalda y una cortada en la cabeza por una flecha que había alcanzado a rozarlo mientras que ella estaba completamente ilesa.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de dolor de Chat Noir y con un escenario completamente diferente al que estaba segundos antes. El rubio había creado un hoyo en el piso para escapar llegando a las catacumbas de la gran París.

Se encontraban rodeados de una impensable cantidad de huesos humanos, habían caído en una de las áreas que eran accesibles al público; por lo cual una serie de luces iluminaba el pasillo a la altura de las piernas, confiaban en que no fuera suficiente luz para que Evillustrator hiciera cualquier cosa.

Chat Noir trago duro y siguió corriendo a través de aquel tétrico lugar. Marinette empezaba a sentir su ropa húmeda por la sangre del rubio.

El de ojos verdes intentaba pensar a toda velocidad, intentando ignorar el frio que empezaba a sentir por la sangre que perdía; pensaba que podía ser una buena idea meterse en las áreas no exploradas de aquel lugar, pero se arriesgaba a perderse con Marinette y tras utilizar su poder no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Chat por favor —Marinette empezó a llorar, su amigo estaba desangrándose y a punto de perder su transformación y todo era su culpa —déjame y escóndete, te lo suplico.

—¡Por última vez no Marinette! —El joven héroe intentaba ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en su mejor movimiento para proteger a la chica, en ese momento una nueva lamina transparente se creaba evitando su escape nuevamente. Ahora si estaba en un aprieto.

—La verdad estoy muy agradecido de que decidieras huir, así no tengo que romper mi promesa cuando decida aniquilarte —Evillustrator estaba a punto de dibujar algo.

—Nathaniel, por favor detente. Yo... Yo iré contigo, pero por favor deja a Chat Noir y a Adrien fuera de esto —el pelirojo dirigió su vista a la chica y le regalaba una sonrisa divertida por aquel comentario.

—¡Marinette! —Chat gritó molesto por las acciones irracionales de la chica a quien parecía no importarle ponerse en peligro, Evillustrator empezó a reír, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que vendrás conmigo Marinette, pero no te puedo prometer no dañar a esos dos ni a Ladybug, mientras ellos estén no podré estar contigo. Me lo dejaron muy claro la última vez —nuevamente una gran cantidad de arcos se dibujaron frente a la azabache y el rubio. Chat Noir cerró los ojos mientras cubría el cuerpo de la azabache esperando el impacto.

Pero este nunca llegó, Marinette había tomado uno de los huesos del muro arrojándolo al de pelo rojizo, el cual tras el impacto se había roto. Impidiéndole la visión al villano por unos segundos.

Los suficientes para que la azabache hiciera su movimiento.

El rubio casi inconsciente no entendió las palabras de la fémina, llenándose de temor cuando una onda de energía se abría paso a su alrededor permitiéndole pensar lo peor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dispuesto a encontrarse con la mirada asombrada de Marinette al descubrir su identidad.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Ladybug entre sus brazos, que lo hacía tumbarse entre los huesos para ponerse en frente del villano que apenas recobraba la visión.

—Por favor Chat, perdóname.

El de ojos verdes observó como todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba, mientras que su mente intentaba unir los puntos de lo que acababa de descubrir. Escuchando terriblemente lejanas la voz del akumatizado y de la de traje rojo; perdiéndose en el instante en el que su anillo daba la señal de que pronto perdería su transformación.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	18. EL PIENSA EN TI

Una mariposa blanca volaba por las catacumbas de Paris, siendo ignorada por la chica que la liberó, su cuerpo aún se encontraba tenso a pesar de la victoria, olvidándose de la presencia del pelirrojo que esta sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza e intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

A Ladybug solo le importa el chico rubio que ahora se encuentra destransformado frente a ella. Observa su cuerpo buscando heridas sin éxito, agradeciendo que no existe ninguna a pesar de lo complicado que le resulta corroborarlo y no evita maldecir sus nervios que la han dejado algo lenta junto con la escasa luz que no le ayuda.

A pesar de ello alcanza a ver a un pequeño gatito que parece estar durmiendo sobre la rodilla izquierda del chico.

—¿Lo.. lo lastime? —la voz viene del artista que no puede evitar sentirse preocupado, no recuerda que los únicos ahí eran Chat Noir, Marinette y él, no recuerda lo poco que le importo si la lastimaba, ni el efímero momento en el que su compañera desapareció dando lugar a la heroína.

—Está bien —el corazón de la femina se detuvo un momento al reconocer al chico tras el antifaz —solo está cansado.

—¿Y Marinette? No me digas que yo… —la imaginación del chico quería jugarle una mala pasada mostrándole las mil y un cosas que pudo haberle hecho a causa de su enfado.

—Logramos detenerte antes de que llegaras con ella y te trajimos hasta acá —la mentira piadosa le devolvió el alma al cuerpo del chico, aun así, se encontraba avergonzado.

—Ladybug yo no queria ocasionarte problemas de nuevo... en serio, yo no… —la azabache resguardó al pequeño gatito en la bolsa de la playera de Adrien antes de cargarlo en su espalda.

—Tranquilo, todos cometemos errores —le regalo una sonrisa a Nathaniel —ahora vámonos de aquí, debes regresar a tu hogar y yo debo llevar a Adrien a su casa antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.

Siguieron a paso rápido las señalizaciones para encontrar la salida más cercana, Nathaniel se fue corriendo a su hogar, mientras la chica de traje rojo saltaba por los tejados hasta la casa de Adrien.

Se sentía llena de culpa al pensar que la persona que decía amar hubiera sufrido tanto a causa de ella, todo por intentar mantener su identidad secreta y no tener el suficiente coraje cuando debía tenerlo. A veces no sabía por qué la habían elegido para ser Ladybug.

Salta tan rápido como puede cada vez que escucha un nuevo pitido de sus aretes, teme caer destranformada con el chico y se decide por correr en la calle, ignorando completamente las miradas curiosas que de vez en cuando se clavan en ellos y procurando apurarse.

Frente a la mansión Agreste salta hasta el ventanal de la habitación del chico y justo cuando toca el piso su pequeña amiga sale de sus pendientes cayendo al suelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

Dice con la respiración agitada, Marinette siente sus piernas doblarse, los últimos metros hasta la cama de Adrien le parecen eternos al no ser tan fuerte en esos momentos, pero a pesar de eso logra acostarlo sin causarle más daño. Con el rubio en la cama ambas chicas suspiran más tranquilas.

Una pequeña bolita negra se asoma de la playera del chico, escondiéndose al momento al ver a la azabache frente a él.

—No te preocupes Plagg, ya sabemos que Adrien es Chat Noir —le dice la kwami rojiza en un hilo de voz —sabes que él solo está cansado —intenta calmarlo con sus palabras pues sabe que está preocupado —¿Sabes si hay algún botiquín o algo así por aquí?

—En el baño... ¿Marinette se lastimo cuando huíamos? —el gatito negro no puede evitar sentirse cohibido, las cosas no debían de suceder así; no se preocupa en utilizar el nombre de la chica, después de todo a escuchado muchas veces en estos días al rubio susurrar su nombre.

Marinette va y regresa a la habitación con el botiquín, sintiéndose algo perdida, encuentra al gatito sentado en el pecho del chico, observándolo con sus orejitas caídas, la pequeña de color rojo se encuentra a su lado reconfortándolo de algún modo y ella solo puede sentirse culpable por aquello.

—Ellos no están heridos, pero tu si Plagg. Déjanos curarte.

A pesar del cansancio, Tikki se preocupa por su compañero, el kwami negro flota hasta la mano que la azabache le brinda para llevarlo al escritorio del lugar, observa como saca un cotonete y lo moja en alcohol notando en ese momento que sus manos temblaban. Se obligó a respirar hondo, debía calmarse si quería ser de ayuda.

—Esto va a arderte Plagg, pero por favor intenta no moverte demasiado.

Limpiaron las heridas que el pequeño gatito tenía en el cuerpo, cubriendo con un poco de gasa y una venda cortada la que tenía en la cabeza, se rompe el silencio cuando de los ojos de la chica empiezan a caer lágrimas

—L-lo s-siento... si yo me hubiera transformado antes esto no... —la azabache no puede evitar esconder su rostro entre sus manos, intentando controlar su llanto.

—Esto no es culpa de nadie Marinette

—Por dudar en ese momento Plagg se encuentra en este estado y Chat... y Adrien va a odiarme después de esto. Permití que lo lastimaran por no querer transformarme frente a él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las heridas fueran más graves? ¿O si se hubiera destransformado y Nathaniel no se hubiera detenido?

Se sentía impotente al pensar que pudo perder a dos personas que son tan importantes en su vida que al final son una sola.

—Se lo dijiste a aquel chico pelirrojo ¿no? —era Plagg quien le estaba hablando —un error lo comete cualquiera —sonó brusco y no podía evitarlo, si no realizaba una broma ese era el resultado —además, es imposible que él te odie. Si vieras como se la pasa suspirando mientras esta aquí encerrado diciendo tu nombre no dirías eso.

Plagg decía aquello mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio, buscando algo. Mientras tanto a Marinette se le subían los colores al rostro.

—¿É-él piensa en mí? —se podia ver un gran trozo de queso que Plagg quería sacar de aquel cajón, Tikki ayudo a sacar aquel y otro pedazo igual de grande.

—Pff... humanos. Que sea nuestro secreto ¿si? Adrien me quitaría el queso por un mes y no estoy dispuesto a eso —Plagg se quejó como siempre, imaginaba que el rubio se enojaría si supiera que le había dicho eso a la chica —Lo siento Tikki, pero no tengo galletas y necesitas tu energía —la pequeña acepto el queso y junto con el pequeño gato se sentó a comer.

Marinette más tranquila seco sus ojos y dirigió su vista al chico, oía a Tikki y a Plagg decirle una y otra vez que él estaba bien y que solo estaba cansado, pero eso no evitaba que su vista se posara en el rubio. Después de reponer energías Ladybug apareció.

—Volveremos pronto —le dijo al gatito que se acomodaba a un lado de Adrien para dormir y ella surcaba nuevamente los techos parisinos.

Ya cerca de su hogar deshace la transformación, al llegar es abrazada por sus padres quienes lloran al verla sana y salva, les sonríe tan bien como puede hacerlo y conversa con ellos quienes necesitan saber lo que ha ocurrido ¨Chat Noir y Ladybug resolvieron todo¨ y con aquella frase los señores Dupain se sienten bendecidos por la existencia de aquellos héroes.

Va a su habitación cuando sus padres deciden que es hora de dormir, espera media hora antes de regresar a la cocina en busca de alimento y salir por la trampilla de la azotea para dirigirse a casa del chico una vez más.

No iba a dejarlo hasta ver que despertara.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	19. GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO

Adrien Agreste se siente como si hubiera estado apagado y que lentamente iban encendiéndose sus sentidos; lo primero que noto fue un suave olor a fresas que lo hacían sentir tranquilo a pesar de no saber cómo había llegado a su situación actual, lo segundo que notó fue el sonido que apenas lograba tener sentido para sus oídos o que quizás estaba muy lejos como para poder entenderlo, le siguió la sensación de haber probado algo amargo o más bien metálico e inmediatamente después la sensación de una caricia dulce en su mano.

Puso todas sus energías en abrir los ojos, nunca pensó que una acción que se realizaba un sin número de veces al día pudiera volverse tan complicada de realizar, todo se veía borroso, pero lentamente lograba distinguir su habitación. Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba, estaba completamente seguro que no podría moverse ni un centímetro.

Logró mover su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el resto de su habitación y olvidarse del techo, ve a Plagg sentado en un plato sobre la cómoda devorando queso y entiende que esta destransformado, logra ver una especie de gorro blanco en la cabeza del gatito y se sorprende al ver a una pequeña criatura roja muy similar a su amigo que lo acompaña comiendo, solo que ella come una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

No depara en lo sorprendente que debería ser la presencia de la pequeña que esta junto al gatito negro.

Observa la habitación, ahora sabe que los sonidos que escuchaba vienen de su computadora que reproduce su música y puede ver a la chica que se encuentra incada frente a la cama, acariciando entre sueños su mano. Se le escapa una sonrisa al saber que ella lo cuida, pero no puede olvidar que no entiende qué demonios está pasando.

En su cabeza se formulaba el por qué la chica de ojos color cielo se encontraba en su habitación y fue cuando sus recuerdos le empezaron a llegar. Él corriendo intentando mantener a salvo a su amiga de EvilIlustrator esperando que en algún momento apareciera Ladybug para que al final la chica que consideró la persona más vulnerable en ese momento fuera quien lo salvarIa de aquella situación.

Suelta la mano de la chica para acariciar su mejilla, moverse le duele pero no quiere evitar realizar ese gesto con dulzura, ella le devuelve la sonrisa por el contacto y momentos después abre los ojos.

Comparten un encuentro entre miradas, reflejando en ella el cariño que se tienen, más ahora que son conscientes de todo lo que han compartido el uno con el otro.

—¿Estas bien? —dicen al unísono, asienten levemente mientras se les escapa una pequeña risa. Marinette se sienta a un lado de la cama y el rubio toma nuevamente la mano izquierda de la chica.

—Marinette, yo… —los delgados dedos de la chica se posan en sus labios pidiéndole con aquella acción que guarde silencio.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, por ahora deberías descansar. Tú y Plagg deben reponer energías —ese tipo de gestos solo hacen que el pecho del chico se sienta cálido, tenía muy olvidado lo que se sentía al tener a alguien preocupándose por ti y demostrándotelo con acciones suaves y no ásperas como suele hacerlo su padre.

—¿Seguirás aquí cuándo despierte? —acaricia la mano de la chica, la cual toma con ligera fuerza la del chico tras aquella pregunta.

—No planeo moverme de aquí —se sienten como en un sueño y a pesar de todas las dudas aceptan que no es momento de hablar de todo aquello. Adrien jala a la chica hacia él y ella se acurruca a un lado suyo procurando no lastimarlo.

Se mantienen abrazados, él de vez en cuando se dedica a regalarle cortos y castos besos en sus nudillos como siempre lo ha hecho, ella ríe y acaricia su mano dulcemente, la música permite que se sientan tranquilos a pesar de la situación que los ha llevado a ese momento, sin más se dejan caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron un par de semanas sin hablar de lo sucedido, pero se permitieron volverse más cercanos día a día, conversando de un modo más personal entre clases, saliendo más frecuentemente con sus amigos y mandándose mensajes hasta altas horas de la noche.

A Alya y a Nino les encantaba la idea de verlos más unidos a pesar de no saber la historia completa que estaba detrás de aquella situación, pero no les podría importar menos; Nino veía a Adrien más feliz y también estaba feliz por la azabache, pues la morena ya le había contado de los sentimientos de la chica por el rubio.

Y Alya amaba que la chica tuviera ese acercamiento con el chico de sus sueños, sabía que era algo que les hacía bien a ambos y confiaba ciegamente que si alguien debía tener una historia de cuento de hadas esa debía ser Marinette.

Sonó el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases de aquel viernes, Adrien y Marinette se dirigían a la casa del chico, dejando a unos morenos en la entrada de la escuela que movían sus cejas sugestivamente; para ellos aquella ¨reunión para jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike III¨ era una excusa para algo más y no podían estar más en lo cierto.

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron en la habitación del rubio mientras sus kwamis salían de sus escondites pues sabían que estaban solos. Adrien prendió su computadora y puso música mientras que Marinette sacaba los dulces que había llevado para pasar la tarde. Se sientan en el sillón, ambos saben lo que viene a continuación.

—Así que... —quien inicia la conversación es el rubio, no dirige su vista a la chica de inmediato, sabe que es un momento importante y que las cosas podrían salir muy bien o por el contrario ser fatales. —...¿EvilIlustrator atacó de nuevo?

No era ni por asomo el tema que Adrien quería tocar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, además había visto a la chica hablando con el pelirrojo un día después de aquel enfrentamiento y no encontraba el modo de preguntarle lo que le había dicho.

—Yo... Él pensó que me lastimaste. Nos vio cuando estaba llorando y escucho que me pedias disculpas mientras me abrazabas... —un leve sonrojo se coloreó en ambos chicos al recordar aquello. —Dijo que le molestaba saber que sufría por alguien a quien no le importaba.

—Marinette... yo... —el chico encogió un poco los hombros al decir aquella oración, para la chica de ojos color cielo le era fácil imaginar que si su compañero estuviera transformado en ese momento sus orejas se hubieran dejado caer por la culpa. —Lo siento, nunca he querido hacerte daño yo... tú me importas, mucho. No quiero que pienses que lo que dijo Nathaniel es cierto... de saber que te causaría daño no te hubiera dicho nada.

el rubio temblada y hablaba de manera entrecortada, no buscaba justificar las acciones que habían provocado el llanto de la chica, solo quería que ella lo entendiera.

Detuvo sus frases atropelladas al sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya.

—Llore... por impotencia, tu también me importas Adrien y saber que la has pasado mal y que no he tenido forma de ayudarte me duele; pero por favor, no te guardes esas cosas. Me duele mucho más verte sufriendo solo. —El rubio suspira pesadamente intentando calmarse.

—Él te quiere mucho ¿verdad? —suelta la pregunta como si le quemara, sabe que el chico tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por la azabache, no por nada es a ella a quien ha buscado en ambas ocasiones en las que tuvo el poder para hacer lo que deseara.

—S-supongo que sí... —la pregunta toma por sorpresa a la azabache —pero él sabe que yo no puedo corresponderle... —los nervios la invadieron, no sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación.

—Ya veo... —entonces lo recuerda, estaba a punto de saber quién era el chico que le gustaba antes de empezar la huida. —Extraña forma de enterarnos... ¿no? Que al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto por salvar París.

Ella ríe y agradece que cambiara el tema.

—No olvides el gusto por los trajes ajustados, son parte del paquete... aun me parece un sueño, ser elegida para todo esto.

—¿A sido tan malo? —la azabache lo ve llena de duda al no saber a qué se refiere —saber quiénes somos. En un principio no querías que esto pasara y la forma en la que sucedió supongo que no fue la ideal.

—Me… me parecía la mejor decisión, imagina que alguno de los dos fuera akumatizado o atrapado por Hawk Moth, tendría la información y los medios para obtener ambos Miraculous —el chico entendía su punto a pesar de que la razón era nueva para él —pero al mismo tiempo; debíamos saberlo. ¿Qué pasa si tú tienes que viajar por trabajo o si yo estoy enferma? No sé... es una decisión difícil.

—Pero ahora lo sabemos y podemos ayudarnos a salir de clases o cualquier otro lugar para enfrentar cualquier villano —ahora es él quien intenta reconfortar a la chica —supongo que es raro, que el chico más fabuloso del mundo sea más fabuloso de lo que creías —una sonrisa egocéntrica curso los labios del chico, Marinette solo pudo rodar los ojos ante aquel comentario.

—¿Tú no pierdes el tiempo verdad gatito? Supongo que debe ser más raro que la chica que suele tropezarse con sus propios pies sepa como derrotar a un villano cinco segundos después de usar el lucky charm —ambos ríen, la sorpresa que tuvieron al saber quiénes eran en realidad les shockeo, pero al final era una bella sorpresa para ambos —Aun no puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos, ¿te imaginas si Alya hubiera estado cerca cuando EvilIlustrator apareció? nuestras identidades serían del dominio público ahora mismo.

—No se tu princesa, pero yo pagaría por ver la cara de Chloé al saber que la chica que más idolatra es la misma que la pone en su lugar en el colegio... Aunque no me quiero imaginar lo que harían Alya y Nino, supongo que nos tendrían encerrados en algún lugar hasta que les contáramos todo —un leve temblor recorre sus cuerpos ante aquella idea.

Guardan silencio, mientras que alguna canción se deja oír en el fondo, tenían tanto que decir y al mismo tiempo parecía tan innecesario.

—Adrien... gracias. Gracias por protegerme siempre —la voz de la chica empezó a romperse a causa del llanto que no quería dejar salir —y perdóname; dejé que te lastimarán y no hice nada para evitarlo sólo por proteger mi identidad —Marinette llevó sus manos al rostro, intentando detener su llanto. El rubio la abrazo y acarició dulcemente su espalda.

—Lo importante es que nos salvaste, siempre lo haces.

Desde sus primeras peleas Adrien había tenido muchas cosas en claro. La chica detrás del antifaz era la chica que amaría y a pesar de que en este momento no estaba seguro de si era el modo correcto para referirse a sus sentimientos por la azabache dada su inexperiencia si sabía que lo que sentía era algo muy fuerte. Del mismo modo sabía que él podía realizar cualquier orden que le diera a ciegas y sin importar que su intuición le dijera que era una mala idea, ella siempre arreglaba todo, siempre.

—Mientras estés a mi lado Adrien, sin ti no podría hacer nada de esto —y era cierto, cada vez que no encontraba el modo de realizar sus actividades como Ladybug aparecía Chat Noir para animarla a continuar y como su compañero de escuela había hecho lo mismo por la azabache que después de aquellas situaciones se sentía con fuerzas para lograr cualquier cosa.

—Podrías hacerlo, pero no te dejare hacerlo sola —ambos se estrechan dulcemente, han vivido tantas cosas juntos y saben que faltan muchas más en su camino. No saben lo que puede pasar en un año, una semana o en un par de horas incluso, pero ambos tienen el ideal de enfrentarlo todo mientras estén juntos.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —dicen al unísono y no dicen nada más, se permiten con partir ese momento, sintiendo la cercanía del otro y dejándose llevar por la música que invade aquella habitación que ahora resulta tan cálida y que desentona con la fría mansión en la que se encuentran.

* * *

FIN

La historia como tal tiene 19 partes, pero aun falta una mas que seria el epilogo con lo cual se le daria fin a esta historia.

¡Muchisímas gracias por leer!


	20. EPILOGO

—Puedes creer todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida?

El rubio hablaba en voz alta, la luz del sol brillaba y el viento se mostraba frío, en un nuevo tres de Octubre. Podía sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras hablaba, pero ahora más que nunca mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era extraño estar en aquel lugar, pues no había puesto un pie ahí desde que la fue a enterrar. Habían pasado muchos años ya y con ellos Adrien había cambiado mucho gracias a todas aquellas situaciones que decoraban su vida, pero a pesar de que ya no era un niño aún mantenía un corazón noble.

El viento sopló y el rubio cerró los ojos, sintiendo que era de algún modo su madre que continuaba aquella conversación. Le gustaba sentir el viento acariciar su rostro, mientras mantenía su cuerpo protegido con un suéter blanco y una bufanda azul en el cuello. De algún modo aquella sensación lo hacía sentirse libre.

—Quiero presentarte a la persona que hoy en día considero la más importante en mi vida —a una distancia respetuosa se encontraba una chica de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos color cielo quien se acercó al ver que el rubio le extendía su mano derecha.

—Es un gusto conocerla señora Agreste —su voz era cálida y aquella frase había sido acompañada de una sonrisa, el chico sentía que su pecho se llenaba de calidez con tan solo verla y agradecía de sobremanera que la chica hubiera aceptado ir con él a aquel lugar.

Le agradecía de mismo modo como lo hacía con todas las atenciones que había tenido con él desde aquella noche que le permitió llorar en su azotea o para ser más exactos lo hacía desde aquel día de lluvia en el que se volvieron amigos. Y es que la azabache había llegado para curar las heridas de su alma y brindarle la calidez ya olvidada.

Llego para enseñarle lo que era una amistad sincera y lo mucho que puede preocuparte una persona hasta para dolerte. Le enseño lo que era amar y ser amado, le brindo el calor de su propia familia y le mostró la pasión con la que caminaba hacia sus sueños.

Y no conforme con arreglarlo a él también había hecho lo propio con el padre del joven; quien mostro una sonrisa sincera sin gajos de nostalgia al llegar a su hogar después de un largo viaje de negocios, molesto y cansado por la gente incompetente y olvidándolo inmediatamente al encontrarse con el olor de galletas de mantequilla que inundaba la mansión, haciéndolo caminar a paso apresurado hacia la cocina para encontrarse con el par de jóvenes que le daban la bienvenida con aquellas galletas que tantos bellos recuerdos les traían a los Agreste.

Con aquellos pequeños empujoncitos, el calor de hogar se dejaba sentir nuevamente en la mansión donde ahora los hombres que la habitaban convivían cada vez que tenían la ocasión y con el Agreste mayor aconsejándole a su hijo en más de una ocasión que no dañara nunca a aquella chica tan maravillosa.

Al rubio le encantaba saber que su padre aprobaba a su princesa y se sentía bendecido al saber que los padres de Marinette la confiaban a su cuidado. Y es que después de todo habían formalizado su relación, luego de una larga platica que había surgido tras una situación llena de celos y donde decidieron aceptar que se querían más que como amigos.

Donde Adrien le dio el nombre de amor a lo que sentía por la azabache y ella le confesó que el chico por quien había preguntado antes de conocer sus identidades era él, llegando a ese punto donde llevaban ya seis meses en aquella relación.

—Sé que somos muy jóvenes aún, pero quiero que sepas que amo a esta chica y espero que este en mi vida por el resto de nuestros días... sé que si estuvieras aquí la amarías tanto como yo.

Y ya para ese momento la lección era clara, existen situaciones que no están en tu control y que tienes que afrontar del mejor modo posible, porque a pesar de aquellas situaciones que nos hacen pensar que no podemos seguir siempre habrá personas con nosotros que nos aman y que estarán pensando en nuestro bienestar.

Se despidieron de aquel monumento de piedra y junto con Tikki y Plagg se alejaron del lugar después de dejar un ramo de flores de Alcatraz.

La primer mujer en la vida de Adrien lo había dejado a causa de las circunstancias un tres de Octubre donde el sol había brillado burlándose de los sentimientos del rubio, la primer mujer que amo y que amara toda su vida con locura.

Llego a pensar que la vida no volvería a tener sentido cuando ella se fue; pero un rayo de luz se mostró tras aquella tormenta gris en la que se había vuelto su vida, Marinette era la medicina que Adrien necesitaba para su corazón roto, no solo para sanar las viejas heridas, sino para llenarlo de un nuevo amor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Gracias por leer hasta el final y brindarme un poco de su tiempo.


End file.
